Cloud Nine: Christmas in London
by MieLouLou88
Summary: What happens when Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele meet on one of the biggest planes of American Airlines' fleet? Will they reach for the stars? Or will they crash hard? HEA. No drama, just fluff. C&A all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's the most wonderful time of the year! To celebrate that and to thank all my readers for the past year, I have written this little story. On December 27th it's been one year ago that I posted the first chapter of The Gazelle and the Lion, and I can't tell all of you how thankful I am. I've learned so much, and all of you have given me so much confidence by leaving encouragement and advise. So, thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this. Love, Milou.**

One.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?"

My mom's exciting greeting never fails to put a smile on my face. She always uses the same tone when I call her. The one that tells me she's missed my voice even though we call several times a week.

"Hi, mom. I'm good. I just got home from my talk with Daniels. How are you and dad?"

"We're fine. How was the meeting? Anything exciting?" I can tell mom is curious; she even sounds a little impatient.

I called her two days ago to tell her about how my boss Eric Daniels wanted to see me. As proud moms do, she immediately thought that I was getting a raise or a promotion. I thought she was crazy, but as always, she was right. And I'm still recovering from the shock.

"He wants me to be the senior purser on the new Boeing 777-300ER," I tell her while I brace myself for the scream that follows right after the sentence has left my mouth.

"Oh my God, Ana! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you! Wait until dad hears this." I can hear her clap through the phone, and it makes me chuckle.

"Thanks, mom."

"Oh, we're so going to celebrate this when you're here in three days! I'll make sure to make your favorite dessert and dad will buy the most expensive champagne we can afford," she rambles, no doubt with red cheeks.

"About that, mom," I start before she has time to continue. "I won't be able to come over for Christmas. We're flying on the twenty-third I won't be back until the twenty-sixth, probably late in the evening."

There is a short silence and although I know that mom completely understands and encourages this opportunity, I feel bad about missing Christmas.

Celebrating Christmas with my parents has been a true family tradition ever since I was born. In the twenty-seven years of my life, I've only missed it once because my ex asked me to celebrate Christmas with his family. A few weeks after that experience we broke up.

It's truly the most wonderful time of the year. Mom always makes a five-course dinner, with Beef Wellington as the main course, a favorite of both dad and me. There is plenty of wine and the fire is always on, and after the fourth course, we always change into pajamas and snuggle unto the couch to eat dessert while we watch the Polar Express.

It's precisely why I'm having mixed feelings about my promotion. I'm grateful and excited about it, of course. It's a huge opportunity and the fact that they see me do it is an enormous compliment. But at the same time, I'm going to miss spending Christmas with mom and dad badly. The idea of being alone in a hotel room, in a city I don't know is just not how I envisioned Christmas at all.

"Is that why you don't sound as excited as you should, honey?" Dear mom. She knows me too well.

"It is," I confirm. "Being alone during Christmas just seems depressing."

"What is the destination?"

"London," I mumble while I brace myself for mom's reaction yet again.

"London?!" Mom shrieks excitedly. "Ana, that's great! I've heard that Christmas in London is gorgeous."

"I'm sure it is mom, but I'll be there alone. I don't know anybody, not even the crew I'm flying with. It's all so new, what if the cabin crew doesn't accept me as senior purser? I mean, they'll probably ask why the hell a kid like me even got the position in the first place," I ramble, suddenly feeling slightly panicked at the thought.

"Ana," mom stops me from continuing. "First, you're not a kid. You are twenty-seven years old, and Daniels would've never asked you for this position if he didn't believe in you. Secondly, you've worked your ass off for that airline, if there is anyone who deserves this, it's you. Thirdly, Christmas is just a day in a year. We can celebrate when you're back. I'll make the whole five-course meal on the twenty-seventh and we'll just pretend it's Christmas then. You will not let this chance go to waste just because you're upset about Christmas."

How I love mom. She always knows exactly what I need.

"You're right," I sigh.

"I know," she chuckles. "Besides, do you really think your father would forgive you if you'd tell him you won't fly on the 777-300? He lives for the damn thing."

I snort as I think about it for a second. She is completely right. Mom and dad both worked for American Airlines when they met each other. Mom was a ground hostess and dad worked at the repair and maintenance section. Aviation runs through their veins, and they've rubbed it off on me.

They're both retired now, but they still follow everything on foot. It's their passion, and they've been supporting me passionately as well. It's great that they know how it all works, they understand everything without me having to explain it into detail.

"How is he?"

I hear the smile behind her voice as she says, "he's good. Currently working on his beloved Mustang in the garage. By all the cursing I hear though, things don't go according to plan. I give it ten more minutes before I'm going to give him a hand."

"You're the bravest woman I know," I chuckle. "How's his right arm?"

Dad suffered a stroke two years ago. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was in California when mom called me to fly home as quickly as possible. Fortunately, the consequences weren't as bad as they first said, but his right arm is paralyzed. The doctors said it's for good, but dad isn't having any of that. He stubbornly thinks that everything will be fine.

Of course, for a guy that has worked with his hands his whole life, it's a huge adjustment. One that he doesn't accept at all, hence the cursing.

"Still limp, but he stays positive. The other day he swore he moved his thumb. I didn't see it, but he keeps saying it."

"I hope he is right," I tell her.

"Me too," she agrees. "So, what's your flight information and how late will you take off? Dad and I will track you. Oh, and you must send us a photo!"

"Right, mom. That would be very touristic. A selfie with the plane I work on," I giggle. "It's AA 6127. Take off is thirty past one in the afternoon and the flight time is about nine hours. We'll arrive at Heathrow on the twenty-fourth around seven in the morning, local time."

"Noted. Make sure you have a good night sleep honey, you're skipping a whole night. And don't forget to wear your lucky charm."

The day I flew for the first time, mom and dad gave me a gold necklace as a present. On the necklace hangs a charm of small angel wings. Ever since that first flight, I wore it every time I worked, and it now is my lucky charm.

"I will and I'll try to get some sleep, mom. If the nerves don't overtake me I'll be fine. And if not, then I have plenty of time to sleep. In my hotel room. During Christmas. Alone."

"Shut up, drama queen," mom laughs, making me giggle as well. "You'll do fine honey. Do you promise to call us when you're at your hotel? We want all the details."

"I will mom."

"Good, now start packing."

"I will. I love you. Say hi to dad for me," I tell her.

"Will do. Love you too. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye mom," I say, followed by our usual kisses through the phone before I hang up.

Now, what does one pack for a lonely Christmas in London?

* * *

"So, you not only got a promotion to senior purser on the biggest plane in AA's fleet, but you're also spending your Christmas in beautiful London?" Kate whistles and clinks her wineglass with mine. "That's not working honey, that's a vacation."

I snort and take a sip of my delicious red wine. "Vacation on my own in a city I don't know, without friends or family."

"Still. You're in damn Europe," Kate counters.

"And while you're in Europe, you'd do well to remember that your best friend is about to pop out a fucking cute little nephew that'll probably love clothes. Especially expensive ones, from Harrods for example," Rebecca winks while she rubs her swollen belly.

"My fucking cute little nephew would do well to remember that clothes from H&M and Zara are just as good," I smirk while I move my hand to her belly as well. I've felt him move a couple of times before, and it's as enchanting as it is freaky.

When I texted Kate and Rebecca about my news this afternoon, they insisted on a dinner to celebrate. It's both because they're proud of me and because they live for nights like this, just like me.

Kate and Rebecca are my friends since high school. First, it was just Kate and me, and later we met José in a bar. He soon became part of our duo, and just three months after that he met Rebecca. It was love at first sight, for all three of us ironically, and from that moment on she was part of us as well.

It's insane to think that they are soon becoming parents now. I still remember how they dry humped each other in the back of the cab while Kate and I were sitting on each side, both drunk of our asses. Time has really flown by.

"Here we go," José says while he walks into the dining room with a huge plate full of burritos. "The famous Rodriguez burritos with extra cheese because my sexy momma is craving them."

Kate and I erupt into laughter while Rebecca's cheeks heat up. "I told you not to call me that," she hisses while she smacks her hand against the back of José's head, making it even funnier.

"Why not? It's what you are, right?" José asks while he kisses her cheek.

"No. It makes me feel like this fat gorilla or something. Just don't."

"A gorilla?!" Both Kate and I giggle at the same time.

"Well, I don't know. It just sounds wrong," Rebecca waves it off before she grabs a burrito from the plate. "Anyway, back to the subject that's important. Do you know where you're staying in London?"

"About forty minutes from Heathrow," I answer while I grab a burrito as well. "Daniels said it's in the center of London, close to the underground station."

"That's great," José nods. "It means you can actually see something while you're there. Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, the Tower Bridge. You should make a little city trip of it."

"I guess," I mumble. "It's the first time I'm spending Christmas alone, so it all feels a bit weird."

In the seven years that I've worked for AA, I've miraculously never worked during Christmas. I've had a few flights on New Year's Day, and during Easter, but never during Christmas. I knew that there was a huge change that it was my turn this year, but I never thought It would be in combination with a promotion.

"Maybe you won't be alone at all," Kate wiggles her eyebrows while she looks over the rim of her glass and I immediately know what she means.

I roll my eyes. "You're reading too much smut."

"I'm not," she gasps while her hand flies to her chest, faking shock. "It's a known fact, Ana."

"It is," Rebecca joins. "I actually think it's one of the main reasons all the boys want to become pilots nowadays."

Kate and Rebecca think it's a written rule that hostess, pursers, and pilots all have huge orgies during international flights. The most annoying part of their imaginations is that they think I participate in that kind of thing as well.

Now, I'm not saying it's complete bullshit since I've heard the stories as well, from colleagues who were actually there and participated, but I can honestly say that I've never done anything like that. I've told Kate and Rebecca this every time, but they just don't seem to believe it.

"Seriously, I don't even want to think about it. All the pilots I have flown with are above forty." I shiver while I think about it.

The pilots I've flown with are always nice and professional, and I'll admit that some of them certainly don't look bad, but the idea is just too weird. How can you get it on with someone you work with? How can you do it while you know that you are going to be the talk of AA once you're landing again?

"Maybe the Boeing 777-300ER holds some hotness you can't resist," Rebecca winks.

"I doubt it. Only very experienced pilots fly it, so I assume they are close to retirement."

"You gotta learn it on an old bike," José shrugs, making me choke on the sip of wine I just took.

"Jesus Christ," I mumble while I watch my three best friends laugh their asses off. Rebecca is holding her belly as if she is about to give birth, Kate her make-up is streaming down her cheeks because she is crying, and José looks at the three of us with a huge, proud smirk on his face.

"Seriously though, Ana," Kate begins when the laughter has died somewhat. "If the change occurs, and the pilot in question is a hottie, I beg you to do it. You deserve it. How long has it been anyway? Three years?"

"One and a half Kate, you know that," I bite back.

Kate holds her hands up in defense. "Just saying. It would take off the edge."

"I'm not even on the edge."

"I beg to differ," Rebecca mumbles into her glass of water as if I don't hear it that way.

"Go have a baby or something," I wave her off, making all of them laugh.

"All I'm saying is that you're a young, beautiful woman who deserves to get laid."

I roll my eyes. "Gee, thanks, Kate."

"You're welcome, honeybear," she winks.

"However this trip will end, let's make a toast now," José comes between us, sensing that this bitching can go on for another ten minutes if he doesn't stop us. "To our best friend Ana. Senior purser who is going to own that Boeing 777-300ER."

"To Ana," both Kate and Rebecca agree while raising their glasses.

I smile and nod my head before I take another sip of wine. Fuck, I'm the senior purser on the biggest plane in the fleet. To me indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

Sea-Tac during the holiday season is always extremely busy. A lot of families are catching flights to spend Christmas with their loved ones, and as a result, the waiting lines for the customs are enormous.

It's a little over one when I'm finally through it which means I don't have time to grab a coffee. Since it's my first flight on this plane, I want to be on board as early as possible, so I can make myself familiar with the cabin crew and my surroundings.

While my trolley rolls behind me and my heels are clicking on the floor, I make my way to the gate. On my way I see a few small girls looking at me in awe, some of them waving at me shyly. It always happens when I walk through the halls, and it always brings a smile to my face.

It reminds me of when I was little. I remember exactly when I knew I wanted to fly on planes. I was six years old, and on my way to my grandmother in Las Vegas with mom and dad. We were sitting at the gate, waiting for the sign that we could board when the cabin crew of our flight walked by.

They looked powerful. They were with twelve; the pilot and the co-pilot, and ten hostesses whom we're walking on either side of the pilots. They all smiled and laughed, and seemed to walk perfectly synchronic. It looked intimidating.

I was completely in awe.

I told my mom right after they'd passed that I was going to do exactly that. And from that moment on, I saw it as my goal. Every time we flew, which was quite a lot because as an employee of AA you basically fly for free, I paid attention to every little thing the cabin crew did. I observed them, asked them questions in hopes it would give me a head start.

Right now, as I walk through the halls of Sea-Tac, I see myself in the little girls that are looking at me in awe. I want to tell them that they can be just like me if they work hard for it. I want to tell them that it is as amazing as it looks.

To work on a plane, sky-high and surrounded by clouds, it's the most beautiful job in the world.

When I arrive at gate C62, I see a couple of people already waiting for boarding. Most of then are joined by children, which means that this is indeed a flight with mostly holiday destinations. I greet them with a smile and a nod, show my pass to the ground hostess and then make my way through the trunk.

When I'm halfway through, I stop to look out the small window and for a moment I'm floored. It's huge. Impressive. Everything that dad told me about it. And I'm spending the next nine hours or so on board.

I quickly grab my phone and snap a couple of pictures before I send them to mom. It'not a selfie, but I'm sure she and dad will be satisfied. I also let them know that I'm about to go onboard and that I'll text them when I land.

When I resume my walk to the entrance of the plane, I take a deep breath. Although I was able to control the nerves during the night, right now they are hitting me pretty hard. My hands are sweating and all horror scenarios flash through my mind. From forgetting what to do during an emergency to spilling hot tea on someone.

As I reach the door, I shrug off the thoughts and will myself to calm down. I know that once we're up in the air, everything will go according to plan. I'll work on automatic pilot because I know what to do and I will enjoy it. Daniels believes in me, and I believe in myself as well. I can do this.

After my little pep talk, I step into the plane and immediately see that the inside is just as impressive as the outside. I've trained in a simulator of a Boeing 747-400, and at the time I thought that was big, but this tops it by far. It's modern, and I can instantly tell that even coach has comfortable seats.

"Welcome aboard, cupcake," a voice from my left greets me. I turn around to make a smart remark about the whole cupcake thing, but I'm stopped by green, intense eyes and a playful smirk.

"Hi," I mumble, at loss of words. This guy is handsome. And young. And apparently one of the pilots, given his uniform.

"You're the new senior purser?" He asks me while his green eyes follow my body, making me straighten my shoulders on their own accord.

"I am," I confirm. "Anastasia Steele." I hold out my hand which he takes in a firm handshake right after.

"Luke Sawyer, co-pilot," he introduces himself. "Nervous?" He asks while he nods to my hand, probably because he feels it's a little sweaty and shaky.

"A little," I admit. "She's very impressive."

"She is. And she flies like a babe. I've been flying her for ten months now, and I can honestly say that I'm always sad when we land again."

"My expectations are high," I smile.

"They should be," he smirks, his eyes once again moving over my frame.

"Everything looks fine down there, Luke," I hear a voice say from behind me, and when I turn around I get yet another shock.

What the hell?! Does this plane crash if the pilot isn't hot?!

Intense grey eyes are looking straight into mine, the corner of his mouth pulling up a little, almost as if he is trying to hide a smirk. His copper hair is tousled, probably from his hat, and his uniform fits him perfectly. It's not too tight, definitely not too loose, and it shows that he is muscled.

And I'm almost drooling.

"Grey, this is Anastasia Steele, our senior purser. Anastasia, this is Christian Grey, your pilot," Luke introduces us, and I take the outstretched hand that Christian offers me.

My pilot. I could get used to that.

"Pleasure to meet you, Anastasia," Christian smiles, his thumb lightly stroking my hand. "What nonsense has the douche been telling you?" He nods towards Luke, who rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue before he chuckles.

"We were just talking about how impressive this plane is," I answer, and Luke nods his head in agreement.

"Impressive she is," Christian mumbles while his eyes also move up and down my body briefly.

These pilots are the ones everybody talks about. They're handsome, talk easily and make all the panties drop. These are the kind of guys Kate reads about in her novels. The ones that Rebecca loves to drool over while she sips her wine. How I wish I could record this and send it to them, just to make them jealous that I'm spending the next hours up in the sky with these handsome pilots.

"And I was telling her how happy we are to have her on board," Luke speaks, giving me a wink in the process.

"I bet you are," Christian smirks before he smacks Luke's shoulder, hard.

"How long have you two been flying together?" I ask. They seem close and in tune with each other which is nice to see. It also reassures me a bit, that everything will be fine.

I'm not afraid of flying, of course, but I always have a little tingle when we take off and land. It's mostly exciting nerves, but a small part always thinks about what can go wrong. For those few moments, you suddenly rely on two people, and therefore it's nice to see that the two people in question seem to get along.

"For ten months," Christian answers. "I've been flying this babe for over a year, and Luke joined ten months ago. We try to team up as much a possible. Luke likes it that way, so he can watch and learn."

I chuckle as Luke shoves Christian against his shoulder in return. "Sounds fun."

"It is. He is a good guy, even though he has trouble landing them," Christian grins, obviously enjoying making fun of Luke.

"Should I be concerned?" I ask them with a raised eyebrow. I'm not sure if he means the plane, but I'm going to play dumb and just assume they aren't talking about anything else.

"Fuck sakes, Grey, that was one time," Luke counters while he rolls his eyes. In response, Christian raises his eyebrow and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

My eyes immediately go to his arms, where I see the muscles flex under his uniform. He looks so good, and for a short moment, I just enjoy the view.

"Fine, maybe two or three times," Luke gives in after an intense staredown.

Christian chuckles and shakes his head before he turns to me. I'm just in time to tear my eyes away from his arms and to his face, but the smirk that's playing on his lips tells me that he noticed it anyway.

"He is always begging me to let him put her on the ground. Nonstop, about four hours before we arrive at the destination. It's exhausting. But then, when I let him do it, he shits his pants last minute and just throws his hands in the air in panic. It's hilarious."

My eyes widen slightly as I look at Luke. "What the hell are you going to do when something happens to him?" I nod towards Christian, and they both chuckle.

"It's not that bad, cupcake. I have faith that I'll manage when I'm under pressure." Luke grins and squeezes my cheek, taking me by surprise.

"It is that bad, fucker. I always have to solve your fuck ups." Christian shakes his head. "But trust me, you're safe with me, cupcake."

He says the last part mockingly, and I can't help but giggle. They are so playful and young, and I have to admit that they make me feel at ease.

"Okay, enough with the chit chat," Christian says seriously. "Rundown. Three hundred ninety-four passengers on board today of which four children under one and one elderly woman in a wheelchair. Flight time is approximately nine hours and thirty-five minutes, and we'll arrive at London Heathrow around seven in the morning, local time. Thirty people on duty in cabin crew this flight, nine of them take on business class. Ana, you as senior purser are the only one who has excess to the cockpit and I trust you put everyone on a spot."

I nod my head while I write the important things down in the little notebook I always carry with me. It's a habit that I have since my first flight. There were two children with a peanut allergy on board, and because I was scared shitless that I would forget, I wrote it down. I've been doing it ever since.

"Any questions?" Christian asks while he looks from Luke to me.

"How do you two like your coffee?"

Both Christian and Luke look at me surprised, Christian is smirking while Luke moves his tongue over his lower lip.

"Black for me, milk and two sugar for the kid," Christian smirks while he nods his head to Luke.

"Fuck off," Luke counters, sharp as a knife. "I apologize on his behalf, Anastasia. He thinks that he can impress you by bringing me down, but I know you aren't that shallow. He can't help it though, it's the only way he is able to land them."

As Luke walks through the door of the cockpit, a smile on his face, I feel my cheeks heat up at his comment. Christian's smirk is even bigger than moments ago, and his eyes once again move up and down briefly, taking me in.

"At least I am able to land them," Christian calls after Luke, his eyes never leaving mine before he leans forward a little. "I'm quite good at it." He gives me a wink before he turns around as well, disappearing into the cockpit just a second after.

Welcome aboard a Boeing 777-300ER, and what a flight it's going to be.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Gail asks. She is one of the hostesses I'm teamed up with to take care of the passengers in business class, and she has made me feel as welcome as possible.

The whole cabin crew has been very positive and sweet to me. Most of them are around my age, except for Gail and Nanda, who are both in their forties. I can easily tell they are the two most experienced hostesses on board, and they are very helpful.

"What's left?" I ask while I make a bottle of warm water for one of the babies on board. The poor boy is crying for a good thirty minutes now, and his parents are just seconds away from a mental breakdown. I think he is feeling his ears which is why I suggested heating a bottle.

"Chicken from business, pork from coach," Gail smirks knowingly.

"What do you think?" I smirk back. We all know that catering in business class is way better than in coach, although I have to say that AA is taking catering very seriously, in coach, comfort and business class.

"I'll keep a chicken behind for you," she winks. "The plates for the cockpit are standing in the heater." She waves to the heater, where two meals that we kept behind are waiting for Christian and Luke.

I nod my head. "Great. I'll bring this bottle and then I'll take care of it. You can take a break if you want."

"Sure. I'll be right here though. Just taking a tea," she responds.

I smile and then walk over the aisle to the parents with the boy of eleven weeks old. He is still crying, his dad is standing in the aisle with the little boy in his arms while he moves from one foot to the other, desperation written all over his face.

"It's not fun, is it sweetie," I mumble to the small boy while I give his dad the bottle. Thankfully, he stops crying the moment the bottle touches his mouth.

"You're a lifesaver," his mother, who is sitting in the seat next to the aisle, says.

"No problem," I smile. "He's probably tired from all the crying. Hopefully, he'll sleep a couple of hours. If there is anything I can do, just call."

They both nod their heads before dad takes his seat again, the little boy already on the brink of falling asleep. He is so tiny, and I'm impressed that his parents dared to fly on a long flight like this. I think it's great though; you can never teach them young enough.

When I open the curtain, I see that Gail has made herself comfortable with a cup of tea, her shoes laying on the floor in front of her while she is reading a gossip magazine, and I smile because of it. It's exactly what I do a first thing: kicking off the heels.

"I'm going to bring the pilots their dinner," I inform her while I grab the two trays from the heater.

"Okay," Gail responds before she closes the curtain again to shield the door of the cockpit from business class.

I knock on the door two times and then wait for Christian and Luke to open the door. It's a protocol that they first check through the camera who is standing in front of the door, and just as expected I hear Luke ask, "yeah?"

"I have dinner for you two," I answer.

"Great," he says before he opens the door and waves his hand to tell me to come in. After that, the door closes again, giving the familiar click that confirms that the door is locked.

"One chicken with mashed potatoes and one pasta. Do you guys want another coffee or something else?" I give them both a tray before I take a minute to look out the window. It's already starting to get dark, and the sky looks beautiful.

The clouds are almost grey and the sky around it is dark blue. The view seems endless, and with no other plane in sight, it truly feels like the most peaceful place there is.

"I'll go," Luke says while he puts his tray on a cabinet and then stands from his chair. "I want to stretch my legs for a second and take a piss. What do you want, Grey?"

"Coke is fine, Luke. Thanks," Christian responds before he stands from his seat as well. "I go when you're back."

Luke nods and then leaves the cockpit, leaving me and Christian alone. "So, how's it going? Still nervous?"

"Everything's good. How did you know I was nervous?"

"Luke," he chuckles. "He told me you had sweaty hands."

My cheeks heat up slightly in embarrassment and it makes Christian laugh. "Don't worry, you're not the first. I had it too when I flew her for the first time."

"Yeah?"

He nods. "Sure. I mean, I'd flown her as a co-pilot a couple of times, but the first flight I had to do it myself was nerve-racking. After the take-off, the nerves wined down quickly though and I was able to enjoy it."

"It must feel crazy to put her in the sky. Such a huge plane and you have all the control," I tell him while I once again look out of the windows.

"It's the most powerful feeling in the world," he agrees. "But it's also a huge feeling of responsibility. That was what scared me the most the first time; the fact that four hundred people are counting on you to bring them to their destination safely."

"I can imagine."

"No problems out there?" He asks while he grabs his plate from the tray and takes a bite of the pasta. It's an unwritten rule that the pilot and co-pilot eat different meals, in case of food poisoning.

"Not at all. Although one baby of eleven weeks isn't really happy that his parents decided on a nine-hour flight," I chuckle. "But I heated a bottle for them, so I hope he is quiet now."

Christian chuckles. "I've always admired people who fly with babies. The thought alone makes me sweat bullocks."

"Well, we've all been a baby," I giggle. "I think it's great that they still go through. They deserve a holiday just like anyone else on this plane."

"You're right. How old were you when you first flew?"

"I can't even remember, but I think a baby as well," I smile. "My parents both worked for AA, so I've been flying long before I could properly say Airplane."

"A true AA family, that's cool. So I take it your parents are proud?" Christian asks, seemingly comfortable with our conversation.

"Ecstatic," I nod. "I had to take a picture of the plane before I came aboard. My dad loves this plane."

"That's the support you need," he laughs. "My mother is terrified every time I have to work. She hates flying."

"Well, that sucks. For her, I mean. Having a pilot as a son."

He nods and takes another bite. "Exactly."

"Have you flown during Christmas before?" I ask him after a short silence. For some reason, I don't want to leave the cockpit just yet. I'm having too much fun talking to him.

"Yeah, four years in a row, actually. I don't mind it, although my mother, brother, and sister are less pleased with it. Last year, I was in Paris, and the year before that in Vegas."

"Have you been to London before?"

"I have," he nods. "But not during Christmas. I've heard good stories though."

"Me too," I agree. "Too bad I'm spending Christmas all alone in a hotel room. I've never flown during Christmas, so the thought kind of upsets me. I'll probably watch Christmas movies on Netflix all day."

Christian's eyes narrow slightly while he puts his now empty plate back on its tray. He then takes a step forward to me. He isn't super close, but he is in my comfort zone. "You don't have to be alone in your hotel room."

His statement surprises me, as does his tone. His voice is suddenly lower, seductive even, and I swear his eyes are a shade darker as well. As a result, my breath gets stuck in my throat and my cheeks heat up once again.

"Sorry?" I ask, not sure what he means even though it could only mean one thing.

Christian shrugs nonchalantly. "You could join me in mine so we can Netflix and chill together." His smirk makes it clear that he is completely comfortable with suggesting something like this, and it confirms the thoughts I had earlier about what kind of pilot he is.

"Mr. Grey." I click my tongue while I fake shock. "I have to inform you that I'm well aware of the term Netflix and chill, and the not so innocent nature of it. I'm shocked you suggest it."

His playful smirk gets even bigger while his eyes dance. "I apologize, Miss Steele. Let me rephrase; you can join me in mine so we can start the fireworks a week early."

Holy shit.

"I hate fireworks," I lamely respond, just because I don't want him to see how much the thought of me in his hotel room actually turns me on.

"No, you don't," he mumbles while he moves one step closer to me, our bellies almost touching.

Just when I think that he has the intention to kiss me, and before I have time to think if I'm okay with that, a knock on the door breaks the spell. In a reflex, Christian takes a step back and straightens his back.

"Yeah?" He calls while he turns his head to look at the display of the camera.

"It's me," Luke says, holding two drinks in front of the camera.

Christian nods and leans around me to open the door, his scent invading my nostrils for a brief moment. I only now notice how good he smells, and I suddenly wish that Luke had knocked on that door just a little later.

"A Coke," Luke says while he hands Christian his drink. "I think there are two people that need some help out there, Anastasia. A baby is screaming his lungs out."

I nod. "Right. I'll go. Enjoy your meal."

I make my way to the door of the cockpit, feeling Christian on my heels. His front briefly touches my back while we walk through the small door, and I swear it was completely his intention to make me feel more than I should have.

My thoughts are confirmed when he mumbles, "get to work, Steele," before his hand lightly taps my behind.

And while I make my way down the aisle once again, letting the screams from the poor boy guide me in the right direction, I suddenly find myself wishing that the flight would last for another twenty hours both because I enjoy the teasing Christian does and because I'm scared of what will happen when we land.

There is one thing I know for sure though; this Christmas will be one that I'll remind for a long time, for all kinds of different reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Three.

"Enjoy your stay and a Merry Christmas," I smile to the man and woman with the little boy, whose name I found out to be Isaiah. I've walked around the plane with him on my arm for a good ten minutes when his parents needed a break, and I'm absolutely in love with the little heartbreaker, even though he still screamed most of the flight.

"And a happy new year," Christian greets them from behind me, his front just a little too close to my back.

Gail, Christian, Luke and I are standing at the front exit of the plane, and we're saying goodbye to all the passengers. We've landed at Heathrow perfectly on time after the whole flight went without any trouble.

I went into the cockpit three more times, and every time nothing happened except for intense staring, some smart comments and teasing from Christian's part. It's probably also because Luke was there, although I know for a fact that he is aware of Christian's offer to me. Those subjects are probably also what they discuss during long flights where they only have each other to talk to.

I bet it's also the most normal thing for them. Trips like these must be heaven for pilots like them. I've seen the way other hostesses looked at Christian and Luke when they came out of the cockpit just minutes ago; they were all drooling. Just like some of the passengers.

I'm curious how many women Christian has invited into his hotel room during trips like these, how many colleagues he has been more than a little familiar with. I have a feeling that they are with more than just a few.

"Alright, it was a pleasure flying with all of you," Christian says when the lasts passengers have left the plane. "Let's leave her up to the next crew."

We all nod and grab our trolleys. Since it's just a two-night visit, I didn't have to bring a whole suitcase with clothes and therefore I don't have to wait at the luggage belt which really saves a lot of time.

During the flight, Gail and I have had some time to talk, and we've decided to explore the city together today. Since it's a little past seven, we have the whole day. Gail is sweet and we get along, so I think we'll have fun.

"You did good, Ana," Gail smiles while we both put on our coats. "How do you feel about it? Are you happy?"

I nod and smile as well. "I am. It flew by, to be honest, but I'm happy everybody was nice to me. It made taking control a lot easier because I felt comfortable."

The whole cabin crew was very supportive and seemed genuinely happy that I got the promotion. They even told me about Marga, whom I replaced because she retired. It seems that she wasn't popular among the cabin crews at all, and they are extremely happy that there is now a young person in her position.

"It showed. You looked as if you've been flying on a 777 for years. I hope we get to fly together more. I had fun."

"Well, we'll at least work together on our flight back in two days," I tell her while we follow the rest of the cabin crew out of the plane to make room for the cleaning crew.

One of the best things after a long flight is knowing that we don't have to clean up the mess. It's might sound spoiled, but I'm happy that there are actually people that do the cleaning. I can't imagine what they sometimes have to clean.

I once caught a couple in the lavatory together while they tried out their membership of the Mile High Club. It was both awkward and disgusting, and I had to lock the toilet from outside because we couldn't use it anymore afterward. They'd made a huge mess.

I've never felt more relieved knowing that I wasn't the one who had to take care of all that.

"Are we taking a taxi or do we go tourist and take the tube?" Gail asks when we're walking down the halls of Heathrow to the passport check.

I giggle at her very British choice of words. "I'm fine with the tube, but I do want to change if we do that."

"Same," Gail nods. "Let's get through security and then find a restroom to change."

"Okay. Daniels said that the hotel is forty minutes from here, so if we first go there to drop our trolleys, we can do breakfast after that."

"Fine by me," Gail answers while she takes her place in the line for the passport check. I follow suit and stand in a different line to even it out a bit.

The line is quite long which isn't a complete surprise since a lot of charter flights have also just landed. While I'm waiting, I decided to text mom and dad that I've landed safely. When I turn on my phone, I'm greeted by a selfie of mom and dad, both holding up their thumbs as a response to my picture of the plane.

I chuckle as I zoom in on their faces. Just like any other couple that hasn't grown up with technology, the angle and the lighting are horrible. Mom is holding the phone so low, that their chins look huge, and they both have red eyes because she apparently used some kind of flash while she took it.

It's officially my favorite picture of the two of them.

"They look proud," a voice close to my ear mumbles. The warm breath is tickling my cheek, making the goosebumps rise over my body.

I don't even flinch, because within seconds I heard who the voice belongs to, and for some reason having him this close doesn't feel weird or awkward. For now, I'm going to blame that on the fact that he brought me to London safe and sound.

"It's a horrible picture," I mumble while I take a step forward because the line has moved as well.

Within seconds he is just as close as before, his front lightly touching my back. I honestly thought that he was one of the first that left the plane after the passengers were gone, but I was wrong. I know for a fact that Luke did leave as one of the first, so I think that Christian purposely stayed behind and waited for me.

The thought is flattering.

"They still look proud," he responds. "We're you heading now?

"To the hotel. Gail and I are going to drop off our trolleys before we're going to explore the city. You?" I take another step forward, and just like the other time, he is right behind me in a second. His breath is now tickling the back of my neck which tells me that he is coming closer with every step we take.

"Sounds like fun. Luke and I were planning on exploring as well."

We take another step forward. There are just two more people in front of me before it's my turn, and somehow that thought disappoints me a little.

"Well, have fun. We might run into each other," I tell him while we take another step.

"We both know we definitely will," he mumbles, again a little closer to my ear. "Although I don't think we'll see each other in the city. It'll probably be in a more private setting. My hotel room for example."

"I'm not that kind of girl, Mr. Grey," I counter before I walk to the desk that's free. My heart is beating out of my chest and I know my cheeks are red. I don't dare to look around as the man behind the desk beckons me to walk along.

I've never been good at teasing or flirting. Donny, my ex, was the one who made a move on me, although he had to tell me because I didn't catch it at first. It's just an example of how awkward I am when it comes to men.

I'm not particularly shy, but I'm just not really good at all those things. When Donny and I broke up, I was more panicked about the fact that I eventually had to get back into the whole dating scene, than I was about the fact that I didn't have a boyfriend anymore.

Kate encouraged me to get on one of those dating apps, the one where you swipe left or right, but even digitally I really suck at it. Whenever I had a match, the conversations were just awkward, and meeting them freaked me out because I was afraid it would be some kind of catfish in the end.

Which is why I'm surprised by the way I react to Christian. It's probably because he is my colleague, and although I don't know him at all, it kind of reassures me that he also works for AA. I know he could still be a total asshole, but still.

It's also because I know exactly what he wants. He isn't looking for anything other than sex. He doesn't want to date me, he doesn't want to woo me. He just wants to have me in his hotel room, he said it straight to the point.

For some reason, that's comforting. He finds me attractive, just like I find him handsome. There is definitely a pull between us which would come in handy if I end up going to his hotel room eventually.

I've never had a one-time thing, but the thought of doing it with Christian doesn't seem very scared or wrong.

God, if Kate and Rebecca hear this, they would probably be cheering for me, pompoms and all. I know they both are dying for me to get it on, just because they hate the fact that I haven't been able to participate in sex talk for a year and a half.

Now that I think about it, I'll probably have a call with Kate about this whole thing to ask for advice. I know I've said that I'm not that kind of girl, but for some reason, I feel like this is the perfect time to change that.

And Kate is the perfect person to give me some advice about how to be that girl.

* * *

"My feet are killing me,'' Gail yawns while she pushes the button of the second floor.

"Mine too," I mumble while I lean against the elevator wall and watch as the doors close again.

It's almost six, and we've spent the entire day exploring London. We've seen Westminster Abbey and Big Ben, as well as the Parliament. We've been to the London Eye, where we had a beautiful view of London, and lastly, we went to Covent Garden where we had a delicious meal.

And right now, we're both exhausted. I feel that the time difference is kicking in dramatically, and all I want to do is crash in my bed and sleep until tomorrow morning.

The elevator doors open on the second floor, and Gail and I discover that we have rooms across from each other. After a short goodbye, we both open the doors to our room, eager to get to bed.

The hotel room is small but clean. The bed isn't particularly big, but I had expected that since the hotel didn't look over the top either. It's cozy and warm, and from what I've heard the neighborhood Kensington is good as well, which is always a plus.

After I got out my shampoo and shower gel, I drop my trolley on the luggage rack and decide to take a quick shower before I crash into bed. The bathroom is small but has a walk-in shower with a good showerhead. I'm always a bit particular when it comes to showerheads, I like it when the water jet is strong because it makes washing my long hair a lot easier.

As I take off my jeans and shirt and pull the bobby pins out of my hair, my thoughts wander off to Christian and his proposal. I haven't seen him the whole day, which isn't surprising because London is huge and there are a lot of people here. I wonder if he is already in the hotel as well.

It wouldn't surprise me if he and Luke are going out tonight to score some chicks. If I would have their looks and confidence, I'd probably do the same. It's the perfect setting for players; a different country and just a few days' time.

I've thought about his proposal all day. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to just do it and the more Christian seemed to be the perfect candidate. I keep hearing Kate and Rebecca, who tell me to live a little because I deserve that.

A heavy sigh leaves my throat as the warm water cascades over my hair and body. After a long exhausting day like this, I feel my body relax for the first time since I've left my house all those hours ago.

Washing off my make-up is always my favorite thing to do. It's weird because during the day I never notice it, but when I wash it off relief always washes over me. When my face is clean, I quickly wash my hair.

Although my hair is long, it's surprisingly easy to maintain. It hardly ever tangles and I just need a blow dryer to fix it. Luckily for me, a blow dryer is always available in a hotel. It also dries surprisingly fast given its length, which means I'll be in bed in just a few minutes.

Indeed, just fifteen minutes later my head hits the pillow. The bed is soft and comfortable, and I feel my eyelids get heavy almost instantly. Before sleep completely overtakes me, I decide to text Kate to ask her if she has a little time for me.

Within minutes I get her reply. It's why I love Kate, to be honest. She lives with the damn thing in her hand as if it's attached to her body.

_Hi honeybear. I have my lunch break around one, so you can call me then. Love ya._

I do quick math and come to the conclusion that I can call her in two and a half hours which is at nine my time. Because I'm hardly able to keep my eyes open, I quickly set my alarm and decide on taking a power nap to take off the edge.

Who knows, it might come in handy later this night.

* * *

"There must be a huge emergency," Kate answers her phone after two rings, making me giggle. I never ask her for a call, so she knows something is up.

"Well, kind of," I mumble while I turn to my side and snuggle into the sheets a little more.

"How was the flight?" Kate asks just after she's taken a bite of her lunch. I can tell because I can hardly understand what she's saying.

"Good. Everything went smoothly. The cabin crew was very welcoming and nice, and they seem happy that I've joined them. The plane is huge. Like fucking impressive. I had fun and I can't wait to fly again," I tell her with a smile on my face.

"I'm so happy for you," she responds, understandably this time because she has swallowed her food. "So, what's up?"

"Well," I stretch before I take a deep breath. "It turns out that the Boeing 777-300ER does holds some hotness, and it so happens that one of them, the pilot, has made an offer."

Right after the sentence has left my lips, Kate shrieks and cheers through the phone as if I told her she's won the lottery. "I knew it! I knew it! Please, I need details."

I snort and roll over to my back, staring at the figures the light for the window leaves on the ceiling. "He asked me to come to his hotel room so we can start the fireworks a week early."

"And what did you say?" Kate asks impatiently. "You better said that you'd bring the matches, Anastasia."

Her comment makes me giggle, both because it's funny and because of the sudden nerves I'm feeling. "We were teasing, kind of. And when we left the airport I told him I'm not that kind of girl."

"Why?" I can practically hear her frown through the phone and I bet she is disappointed as well.

"Because it's the truth. Which is why I needed to speak with you."

"Because..?"

"Because I want to be that girl, just here, in London."

"Oh, hell yeah. Now, we're talking. Buckle up buttercup, my lunchbreak lasts till two, so we have fifty minutes left."

I smile and sit up straight as Kate rambles about how I should act and what I should say when he opens the door, and I can't help but roll my eyes at some of the slutty things she suggests.

After a good twenty minutes of talking non-stop, she asks out of breath, "well? You think you can manage that?"

"I think so," I mumble, suddenly feeling a little dizzy because of all her information. "How the hell am I going to find out in which room he stays?"

The idea of just knocking on his door and offering myself to him makes me nervous as fuck, but I also think that Kate was right just now when she said to just go with it and don't think about it too heavy.

Besides, I would lie if I said the dry spell isn't bothering me.

"Well, you should just go to the receptionist and asks her for his room number. You can explain that you work for the same airline and that you need to give him something. Isn't the reservation made in name of AA? They can easily check it."

"I guess," I mumble, doubting that it's all just as easy as Kate assumes.

"Good. Now give me a rundown of your clothes. If I were you I would go for innocent yet sensual. Do you have something like that with you?"

"Kate, I planned on spending the days in bed with Cheetos and Christmas movies, what do you think?" I roll my eyes and get out of bed. "Face time you in a sec," I tell her before I disconnect the call.

This is going to be a long thirty minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Four.

It's twenty minutes after Kate and I hung up the phone, and I'm staring at my reflection in the mirror feeling a little impressed by what Kate manages to do even from thousands of miles away.

I obviously didn't pack anything exciting because I never took something like this into account, but I did throw in some decent underwear. And that's apparently all Kate needs to make something normal a little bit more.

I'm wearing a black bra, the ends of it worked with lace, and matching panties. I'm also wearing the nude thigh highs with a lace band that I always wear under my skirt at work. They are comfortable and it's way easier than tights, especially when you're in the small lavatory of a plane.

Wearing that alone would be plain and simple, but Kate suggested wearing my AA coat over it, which is enough to take it to a whole different level.

I've buttoned the coat neatly, and since it falls just above the knee, nobody knows what's hidden underneath. I'm also wearing the heels I always wear to work. They are black and not too high since comfort is their main purpose, but they'll do. My hair is falling down my back, and that is the only thing that's different from how I normally go to work since it's a protocol to wear it up.

I kept my make-up natural because I honestly didn't pack anything to make it dramatic, but I think it suits fine. I don't want to come on too desperately and willing, even though the more I think about it, the more I feel exactly like that.

"Here we go. Live a little," I mumble to myself before I open my door and step into the hall. The moment the door clicks in its lock behind me, I feel very aware of myself.

I know that nobody will suspect what I'm wearing underneath; it just looks like my outfit for work, but the fact that I know it's completely the opposite, makes me nervous as fuck.

And it's even worse that I need to go downstairs first, to the reception, to ask for the number of his hotel room. They will know what I'm up to, without a doubt. Because who the hell dresses for work at ten-thirty in the evening?

I push the button of the elevator, hoping and praying that it's empty, but when the doors open, I'm in no such luck. It's horrible really because the person in the elevator is Luke and his green eyes are sparkling the moment he lets them go over my body.

"Did I miss something?" He smirks. "Are you doing an extra shift? Or are we leaving tonight?"

My cheeks heat up but I manage to roll my eyes in annoyance. "Shut up," I mumble while I step into the elevator as well, pushing the button of the main floor.

I turn my back to him to avoid eye contact, and he chuckles because of it. "Are you sure you want to go to the main floor? If you're planning on going out tonight, I should warn you; it's two degrees outside, cupcake."

"So? I'm wearing my coat," I shrug, hoping and praying that I reach the main floor as soon as possible.

"I see that," he mumbles while I feel his eyes move up and down, even though I'm still not facing him. "We're you going?"

I sigh and turn around, finding his green eyes shining with humor. "I need to ask something at the reception."

He nods understandingly, his smirk still present. "You could just ask me, you know."

I raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He shakes his head while he laughs before he pushes button number four. "Room 402. Thank me later, cupcake."

The doors of the elevator open at the main floor, and for a moment I debate on going out and going to the reception just to play dumb, but I realize a second later that there is no use. Luke will find out anyway, and I should just be thankful I don't have to walk into the lobby dressed like this.

So, I push the button that closes the doors, and while he looks at me daringly I say, "you two are pigs."

"We are," he laughs. "But I doubt you have a problem with that, given the way you're dressed."

The doors open on the third floor before I have time to respond. "This is me. Room 307, for your information. I'll be in it all night."

I can tell he is joking, and I can't help but let out a giggle. "You're horrible."

"Have fun. You look good enough to eat." He winks, the flirtatious tone that he's used from the beginning shining through again.

"Thanks, I guess," I mumble. I give him a small wave before the doors close again, and suddenly the elevator brings me up a lot faster than before.

Before I know it, the door opens on the fourth. Room 402 is the second door on my right, and I feel somewhat relieved by that. It means I don't have to pass a lot of doors, with the possibility of someone opening them just when I walk there.

I step out the elevator and smoothen my coat one more time before I take a deep breath, fluff up my hair a little and then walk to the door of room 402 determinedly.

I want this. He wants this. Kate says I deserve this. Simple as fuck.

I knock on the door and hold my breath as I wait for Christian to open. While I wait, I hope and pray that I heard and remembered the number correctly and that Christian is indeed opening the door in a few moments.

A relieved breath leaves my mouth when the door opens and grey eyes indeed find mine. He is wearing jeans and a dark-blue shirt with long sleeves that hug his muscles perfectly. The way he is dressed makes him look even better, and that says a lot given the fact that uniforms usually are sexy as fuck.

His eyes rank my body unashamed for a few minutes before he steps aside and wave his hand for me to enter. He doesn't say a word, but his dark eyes and the small smile on his face tell me he is pleased to see me.

When the door closes behind me, I soon feel him against my back. His arms are moving down my upper arms until his hands find mine. He then squeezes three times, his fingers pressing in my palms. The simple act somehow makes me shiver.

"You look professional," he comments, his voice low. It's dripping with lust, and it makes my body hum in anticipation.

"Well, I am visiting the pilot," I shrug, surprised by the tone of my voice. It sounds breathy and needy, and that has been a while.

''That you are," he chuckles before he moves from behind me to the minibar. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure," I mumble. Some liquid will probably help with my suddenly dry mouth.

Christian nods and gets out a small bottle of what seems like strong alcohol. He then grabs two tiny shot glasses from the shelf above the minibar and fills them until the bottle is empty. He then takes both glasses and walks to me, offering me one.

"For the nerves," he winks and then slams his shot back, slightly hissing when he has swallowed.

I take my shot as well, my face imitating his when I feel the liquid burn in my throat. "I'm not nervous."

"You are," he smirks. "You're hands are sweaty again."

I roll my eyes as I feel my cheeks go red, and I inwardly curse my body for just telling all my secrets. Christian's smile turns even bigger when he sees that I'm blushing, and while he takes my empty glass from me he says, "don't worry. You're not the first."

It's the exact same thing he said when we were in the cockpit, and when I then found it reassuring, I now wish he didn't say it at all because it makes me worry. How many times does he do this? Is he careful when he does it? Does he talk about it afterward or is he discreet?

"That doesn't really help this time," I tell him while I fumble with my coat, making sure everything is still neatly covered.

He raises his eyebrow, asking for an explanation. I sigh and decide to ask him one question. The one that I find most important at this point.

"Can I trust you to be discreet about this?"

For a moment he looks surprised, maybe even a little impressed, but that soon is replaced by a small smile. It's a different one than the smirk I've been seeing so far. It seems more real, genuine even.

"I'm always discreet about things like this. I don't really brag about it, only to Luke and that's because we always want the same thing."

I roll my eyes at the mention of Luke's name and think back about what happened just moments ago. "Well, Luke already knows, so that's fine."

"How do you know he knows?"

"Because I ran into him when I called the elevator. I wanted to go to the reception to ask for your room number, but eventually Luke told me. I guess it was pretty obvious considering my outfit," I explain.

Christian's eyes move over my body as he chuckles at my story, his forefinger moving over his lower lip. "Why is it so obvious, Miss Steele?"

"Seriously?" I raise my eyebrow, fighting my giggle as I see his eyes twinkle.

"Well, if it's that obvious, you should come here," he says, his finger beckoning me to come closer. He is standing at the edge of the bed while he puts my empty glass on the small desk on the other side of him.

His room is just as small as mine which means it only takes three steps for me to stand so close that our noses are almost touching. His hands find my hips right after, his fingers digging into the material of my coat as I see his eyes darken from up close.

"I want you as comfortable as possible," he mumbles, his lips almost touching mine. Just when I think he will kiss me though, I feel his hands move from my hips to my upper legs and calves, bending his knees slowly as well. When he is kneeling in front of me, he grabs my right foot and takes off my heel.

He repeats the action on my left foot as well, only afterward he brings that foot to his mouth to kiss the top of it. "Sit down," he mumbles against my foot.

I turn slightly and then sit down onto his bed, my coat falling open a little as I do so and because of it, the lace band of my stocking is visible. As if he senses it, his mouth stops its assault on my foot to look up.

"Obvious indeed," he smirks while he moves his right hand up, over my calf to the back of my upper leg. When he reaches the top of the lace fabric, he slips his finger in and starts to trace the path around my leg.

My foot is resting on his shoulder, his chin leaning against the side of my lower leg as his dark eyes follow the path of his finger. I feel his warm breath quicken against my skin, and because of it, my own pulse follows.

His simple touch awakens something deep inside me. Something that I haven't felt for way too long. The nerves that were there seem to turn into lust the more pressure his finger leaves on the skin of my upper leg, and as he turns his face to my lower leg to leave a kiss on my skin, a moan leaves my throat before I properly register it.

In response, Christian slowly pulls my stocking down, his finger never breaking contact with my skin. When he's pulled the fabric off of me completely, his mouth immediately moves to the top of my foot again. The kisses he leaves there feel more intense now that they land on my bare skin, and when his tongue starts to trace as well, I'm a panting mess.

"You're shaking," he mumbles against me while his mouth moves up my leg.

He is right; shivers run through my body as if I am cold. I'm anything but cold. His mouth and tongue on my skin make me shiver in anticipation. His slow torture on my foot and now my leg, drive me crazy. It makes me curious about how his mouth and tongue will feel on other parts of me. It makes me nervous because I know I will feel them on other parts soon. It makes me impatient because it's taking him too long.

"It feels good," I whisper as an explanation. His mouth is just done with kissing my knee and is slowly moving over the front of my upper leg.

"Your skin is soft," he mumbles when he reaches the hem of my coat. "I want to know if you're just as soft underneath your coat."

I nod my head and as a response, he moves back a little, a small smile playing on his lips as my shaking hands move from where they grabbed the sheet to the first button of my coat.

I start unbuttoning them one by one, surprisingly slow considering how badly I just want to rip the damn thing open. Christian follows my hands as they move down, his tongue darting out to lick his lips the moment my coat reveals my black bra.

When I've unbuttoned the final one, I open my coat completely without taking it off. Goosebumps are covering my whole body, and my chest is moving up and down quickly. It's insane because he isn't touching me at all. He hasn't even kissed me yet.

"This should be the new fucking uniform," he mumbles while he stands. I can't help but notice how his bulge is pressing against his jeans, and both pride and amazement wash over me.

Pride, because he got that hard just by kissing my leg and watching me unbutton my coat. Amazed, because of the exact same things and because said bulge seems impressive.

His hands on my cheeks tear my eyes away from his crotch, and before my eyes have moved to his face, his mouth is firmly pressed against mine. A muffled moan leaves my mouth as I part my lips, giving his tongue the excess it asks.

His kiss is soft, his lips warm and wet. His tongue strokes around mine lazily while his hands still hold my cheeks. When I'm over the first shock and as I'm now comfortably kissing him back, I move my hands to his hips.

I stand from the bed so I can move closer to him and as a response, his hands leave my cheeks. When I open my eyes, I'm just in time to see him pull at the back of his collar, his mouth detaching from mine right after to pull his shirt over his head.

His eyes are focussed on mine in the meantime, and when he slams his mouth on mine again, he doesn't close them. He is looking at me, his eyes hooded, and for a small moment, I'm able to look right back. Only when his gaze is getting too intense, I close my eyes again, concentrating on his mouth and lips.

And on my hands that are slowly moving up his belly. His abs are hard and sculptured, the deep lines making it easy to imagine how good he looks. When I reach his chest, I'm surprised by how hard it feels even though the outlines are is less sharp than the ones of his abs.

When his teeth find my lower lip, I grab his pecs in response, setting my nails into his skin which makes him groan into my mouth. To my surprise, his hands are still hanging beside him. I'd expected him to touch me the moment he was done with his shirt, but he didn't.

To see if he will touch me when I'm even closer, I move my hands over his chest, around his neck where they nestle in his hair. I close the space between us by taking a small step forward so my whole body is flush against his.

As expected, his arms sneak around my waist, underneath my coat and pull me even more against him. I feel him press against my belly, the stiff fabric of his jeans giving it a whole different sensation.

"I wanted to taste your mouth so fucking bad when you were in my cockpit," he groans against my mouth, only pulling back a little to make himself more clear. "I was so fucking pissed when Luke interrupted us. But I swear the fact that I had to wait makes this so much better."

His hands move up my back and grab the back of my coat, pulling it from my shoulders roughly. Because he pulls the fabric back slightly, my arms are being pulled back as well, making me arch my back and push my breasts forward.

It's completely what Christian intended to do because his mouth moves down my neck to my cleavage immediately, biting, sucking and kissing my skin.

"Please," I beg, not even knowing what I'm begging for. I'm standing on my toes in hopes I feel him closer against my skin so that it intensifies his assault. My whole body is tense, needing more.

"Please what?" He growls before he bites my nipple through the fabric of my bra, sending a shockwave through my body.

"More," I breathe. It's the only thing I'm sure of right now. I need more.

"How long has it been?" He asks while he stands, yanking my coat off my arms in the process. His cheeks are red and his chest is moving up and down rapidly. His lips are red as well, no doubt matching my own, and all I want to do is pull them back on mine again.

"How long, Anastasia?" He growls when I'm taking to long to answer, his fingers pinching my side impatiently.

"About eighteen months," I answer, my voice needy and hoarse.

"Fuck, no wonder," he mumbles. He doesn't elaborate any further though. His hands move to his jeans instead, where he opens it in nanoseconds before he pulls them and his boxers down in one swift motion.

Jesus. Christ.

I always find it a stupid cliche, being shocked about a huge cock. Kate brags about it sometimes, telling us how some of the men she fucks are very, very big and sometimes even hurt her. Just like Rebecca, who commented on José's package more than once which was awkward as fuck.

I've never really commented on that part. Donny wasn't small, but he wasn't extremely big either. Just normal, and honestly perfectly fine. I never had a reason to complain; it always gave me pleasure.

Right now, as I'm looking at Christian's cock with the damn wide eyes full of shock that I always found bullshit, I suddenly begin to understand why Kate says it hurts her sometimes. And given my eighteen months of abstinence, I'm pretty sure I'll feel him for way longer than just tonight.

Christian pulls me out of my thoughts by grabbing my chin and moving my face up. His dark, intense gaze connects with mine immediately, making the worry of how big he is fade to the background somewhat. "Strip," he commands while he nods to my body once to make it more clear.

"You're very bossy," I complain while I do what he says without question, opening the clasp of my bra. It makes him chuckle.

"I am your pilot, Miss Steele, that makes me the boss. And you should always do what your boss tells you to do."

I roll my eyes at his arrogance and pull down my panties. Right after they hit the ground, I'm pushed back so I fall onto the bed. While I'm still bouncing slightly from the impact, Christian crawls over me, his balls and cock purposely moving over my leg as he does so. He is a pro at teasing, and again a full-body shiver runs through.

"Even bosses can ask nicely," I murmur when his lips ghost over mine.

He smiles and raises his eyebrow, almost as if he is a little impressed at my ability to talk back while I'm in this state. "How would you like to be fucked, Miss Steele?" He grins, making me blush even harder.

For a moment I'm at a loss of words. Nobody has ever asked me this question this bluntly. Normally you just go with the flow, see in which position you end up and then go from there.

His hand moves in between my legs roughly, spreading me before his thumb finds my clit. His mouth moves down a little to bite my nipple again. "Well? Tell me, cupcake."

"From behind!" My raised voice surprises the fuck out of both of us, and where he finds it amusing, I find it shocking.

What the hell is he doing to me?!

"Easy, sexy girl. You don't have to be so loud," he chuckles against my breast before he nips my nipple one more time. He then moves up just enough to turn me to my belly. "I'll give it to you anyway, without you screaming for it."

His hands pull my hips up so my knees rest on the bed. My face is still buried in the sheets, my back arched. I'm completely exposed to him, and surprisingly enough, I'm comfortable with that.

"So fucking pretty," I hear him murmur from behind me while his finger moves over my spine down until he reaches my tailbone. I feel his touch hesitate for a moment, but then he purposely moves in between my cheeks, all the way down until he reaches my clit.

"Oh God," I moan into the sheets, my hands gripping the fabric, knuckles white. I don't understand how his words and demeanor can be so determined while his touch is so slow. It's both impressive and frustrating.

His finger leaves my folds, and a moment later the tip of his cock replaces it, making me shoot my head up both in surprise and curiosity.

While he rubs his head against my clit lightly, I feel his hand flat on my lower back, guiding me to him a little more. "Are you on birth control?"

His question pulls me out of my sexual haze for a moment, and I'm thankful for it. No way in hell I'm going to let him inside me bare. "You need to wear a condom."

I feel him still his movements and I take the opportunity to break the contact for a second. "I want to feel you," he counters, obviously not happy about it.

"You can. With a condom on," I tell him while I turn my head so I can look at him. He looks surprised and a little disappointed. "You didn't seriously think that I'd let you in me without one, did you? You told me I'm not the first just minutes ago."

He nods once and stares at me for a moment but doesn't reply, and I suddenly feel the need to push my face into the sheets again to escape his intense stare. When I do so, I feel him get off the bed. Just seconds later I feel something hit the bed beside me, and when I look up, I see a box of condoms.

"Just to let you know that you're not leaving this hotel room anytime soon," he playfully states while he rolls a condom on and then climbs behind me again.

I hum in response, expecting him to push inside immediately which is why I yelp when I find his tongue lick me instead. His hands are holding my ass cheeks in a firm grip while his tongue moves from my clit to my opening and back, making me forget about everything.

"Sweeter than a fucking cupcake," he growls against me, lapping me up as if he lives for it, and once again I'm completely comfortable with letting him do it.

I moan and pant, my whole body on fire and toes curled in anticipation of my orgasm. Christian notices it because he starts to move purposely on my clit now, his tongue moving up and down so fast it makes my head spin.

"So close," I whisper, more to myself than to him. I forgot how good it feels to be teased. To be worshiped like Christian does now with his mouth. I could never manage to make myself feel like this. I can make myself come, of course, but it never beats this. It never beats the real thing.

"Come on, sweet cheeks," he growls while he smacks both of his hands down on my ass cheeks, hard.

And to both my horror and surprise, I come. His tongue is still rapidly moving over me, and the sting of his hands still burn on both sides, making my orgasm wash over me in a euphoric way.

I'm shaking while I bury my head in the sheets to muffle the sounds I make. I feel like shielding from everything right now; the intensity of my orgasm is overwhelming.

I'm vaguely aware of the fact that Christian is moving back, and for a moment I want to reach behind me to pull him back against me. His breath on me felt too good. But when I feel his tip against my folds, I can only drop my hand back on the bed again and push myself to him a little more, urging him to go inside.

"You're dripping," his low voice says. "I fucking love it."

"Please," I beg once again. I can only beg and moan, it's embarrassing.

He hums and then, finally and torturously slow, pushes forward, letting me feel every glorious inch. Every. Damn. Glorious. Inch.

"Holy shit," I breathe while he eases in.

"Okay?" He grunts while he stills. I'm not sure if he is completely in or not, but I'm thankful for the short break.

"Yeah. Just continue like before, slowly." Damn me for choosing doggy. I should've just started with missionary.

He pushes in the last few inches before he retreats, just as slowly. I relax when he moves forward again, finding a slow yet determined pace. I feel full, but at the same time, it never felt as good. His hands on my hips and the groans that leave his mouth are a huge turn on, and I once again curse myself for choosing this position because I can't see his face or body this way.

He moves steadily for hours or minutes, I have no idea. All I know is that every time I'm close, he changes the angle, frustrating and driving me crazy at the same time.

"Come here," he grunts while his hand wraps around my throat and pulls me backward, making me arch my back. I turn my face towards him, and his mouth attacks mine roughly while his thrusts become more chaotic. It tells me he is just as close as me.

"I'm coming," he confirms, his mouth leaving mine and his teeth finding my shoulder instead, pushing me over the edge as well.

We're both moaning, groaning and shaking, our bodies collapsing on the bed together when the spasms wind down. He is laying on me, sweaty and warm, and completely out of breath.

"Fuck," he breathes, his nose in my neck. "I want you under my fucking tree."

I giggle and push my behind up a little so he rolls off of me. "You should mind your language. Santa doesn't give presents to people on the naughty list."

"Yet here you are,'' he grins, his hand following the curve of my back.

I stretch my limbs and just enjoy the feeling of being totally relaxed. Both my orgasms really pulled out the last bit of energy I'd left in me, and if I didn't have to get back to my own hotel room soon, I'd just closed my eyes right now.

"How about some Netflix?" He wiggles his eyebrows and moves from the bed, his back towards me. My eyes widen instantly when I spot a huge tattoo, covering his upper back.

I recognize it as an eagle; the bird's body-centered in the middle and the wings spread out over his shoulder blades. The black ink is drawn into his skin perfectly, the grey and black shades creating dept which makes it look very realistic, almost as if it flies towards me.

It's fucking hot.

"Nice tattoo," I mumble while I turn to my back and move up a little to have an even better look.

"Thanks." His back is still turned to me, but I can hear the smile behind his voice. "I got it after my first flight. It stands for what I felt. Powerful, proud, and free."

He turns around and climbs on the bed again. "I like your wings too," he mumbles as his finger traces my lucky charm.

I smile at the similarities between the two things. "I got it from my parents the first time I flew."

He nods and smiles before he fluffs up his pillow, leans against it and grabs the remote control. "So, Netflix. Which movie?"

My eyes widen as I sit up a little more. "What?"

"Which movie? I don't really mind as long as it isn't some dramatic girl shit."

"Wait," I say, confused as fuck. "You want me to stay?"

He raises his eyebrow while a smirk plays around his face. "I asked you for Netflix and Chill did I not? We just chilled, so now we need to Netflix."

I'm at a loss of words for a moment which makes him laugh. "You really thought I'd fuck you and then kick you out on Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know," I mumble. "I assumed that you were the wham, bam, thank you ma'am kind of guy. So, I thought that you just wanted me to leave afterward."

"Do you want to go?"

I think about it for a short moment and then come to the conclusion that waking up next to him tomorrow might have its advantages. So, without saying anything, I slowly lift the sheets and crawl underneath them, my cheeks heating up at the action.

"That's what I thought," he smirks. "So, for the last time; which movie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Five.

"The fuck, Grey?! She's still here?"

"Lower your voice, asshole. She's still sleeping."

"In your hotel room, prick. Isn't that completely against the fucking protocol you keep rambling about?"

"It's fucking Christmas, the protocol is different."

A low laugh leaves Luke's mouth, and I have to press the sheet against my face to muffle my giggle. Thank God I'm laying with my back to them, else they would've easily seen that I'm not asleep at all.

"You're so full of shit," Luke says, his voice still showing hints of laughter. "So, I take it she was good?"

My cheeks heat up as I try to lay as still as possible. I even stop breathing for a second so I don't miss Christian's response.

"Fuck yeah," Christian says, his voice low. "Four stripes."

"Shut the fuck up. I need details on that," Luke responds.

Silent fills the room for a moment before Christian speaks again. "I think I'll keep it for myself this time, mate."

"What? Why?" I can hear the shock in Luke's voice, and it makes me even more curious.

"Because I like the idea of me being the only one who knows," Christian states, his tone confident and if I didn't know any better, possessive.

"I'll be damned," Luke mumbles before another short silence follows. "So I take it you wait with breakfast?" He eventually asks, his voice unsure.

"For now," Christian chuckles, and Luke mumbles something I can't hear in response. "See you later," Christian eventually says.

Luke says goodbye as well before I hear the door close. Just a few moments later, I feel the bed dip beside me, and I squeeze my eyes shut, pretending to be sound asleep. I'm just in time to do so since the sheets move from my face right after.

"Nice try, sweetcheeks. I saw you kive a little too much near the end."

I slowly open my eyes and turn onto my back, finding his smirking face already looking at me. His hair is all over the place, and when my eyes move down his body for just a second, I see that he is only wearing his boxers.

"Luke's voice woke me up," I explain, my voice hoarse from sleep.

"He asked if I wanted to grab some breakfast," Christian says. He grabs the top of the sheet and slowly pulls it down until my breasts are exposed. "I declined."

He stares at my breasts for a few moments before he drags the sheet even lower, his eyes turning darker with every inch of skin he reveals.

"I heard," I whisper. It has been so long since I woke up like this; all flustered and warm, wet. And it's all just because he is pulling the sheet down. And because he is wearing just his boxers, of course. Hell, it's because I know what he can do to me.

"What else did you hear?" His eyes make contact with mine, his expression curious. He doesn't seem upset that I've heard him talk to Luke, he doesn't even seem to find it awkward.

"That I'm four stripes," I mumble. I have no idea what it means, and I'm hoping that I'll get an explanation.

Christian chuckles and shakes his head. "Of course," he mumbles, but doesn't elaborate any further.

I know he knows that I want to know what it means. He is looking at me expectantly, his eyes daring me to ask it. I'm torn between really wanting to know, and not wanting to ask it because I know he wants it badly.

But as always, my curiosity wins it from teasing the opposite sex.

"What does it mean?"

The smile that breaks through tells me that he is mentally doing a fist pump. "What does it mean in aviation?" He counters.

"The more stripes, the higher your rank," I say on automatic pilot. It's one of those things that I had to explain too much during parties where everybody was drunk.

His finger traces my heated cheek as he watches me realize what he is saying, and I suddenly feel a little shy. "You two rate girls by using stripes?"

"Yeah," he chuckles.

"And I'm four stripes?" I'm not sure why I want it to be confirmed. I'm not sure if I should feel offended or proud, but for some weird reason, I tend towards the latter.

"Four," he confirms, enjoying my reaction.

I bite my lip for a moment while thinking about how to verbalize my next question. I want to know how many girls have earned four stripes because I want to know what it really means. "Do you give stripes away easily?" I eventually settle on since it doesn't sound too desperate.

For a moment he watches me, his eyes moving over every part of my face while his finger keeps tracing my cheek. I lay still and wait for his answer, trying really hard not to look away. His gaze can be so intense.

"Not really. Two or three are most common," he eventually says. He seems surprised for just a second, but then his expression is playful again. "So you should wear them with pride, Miss Steele."

He leans forward and places a short and simple, almost sweet kiss on my mouth. It's surprising and in huge contrast with the conversation, he just had with Luke and now me.

"Right," I mumble. I'm not really sure what to say to that. If I tell him that I will wear them with pride, it sounds so desperate, so I just let it go.

"So, Miss Steele. Did I live up to my four stripes as well?"

While he asks it, his mouth moves to my belly, where he leaves tiny kisses that head south. His eyes are in contact with mine, shinning with humor as his mouth works on my skin, setting it on fire.

"Not sure," I purr because I sure as hell won't blurt out yes like my brain is ordering me to. "I might need you to show me some of your tricks again, just to rule everything out."

"Hmm," he hums in agreement. "I'd love to."

He leaves one last kiss on my belly button before he nestles himself on his knees in between my legs. He then moves forward and attaches his mouth directly to my clit, spreading me open for him with his arms in the meantime.

This time he isn't teasing at all. He deliberately works on my most sensitive spot, clearly making it his mission to show just how fast his tricks can make me come.

I liked how he teased me yesterday, but right now I'm happy that he completely does what I need. I can feel myself building as his tongue moves rapidly over my folds, and I grab his hair to make sure he doesn't get any ideas and suddenly does want to tease me by pulling back.

He hums against my wet skin as I pull his hair, pushing him further into me. I try to be as quiet as possible, but when his teeth graze my nub, I let out a strangled version of his name combined with a heavy moan.

His fingers dig into my hips when he feels my need to move against him. He is keeping me still underneath him so he has complete control over the pace. When I look down, I see that his dark eyes are focussed on my face, visibly enjoying what he does to me and my reaction to it.

I feel my whole body go stiff before my orgasm suddenly washes over me, almost as if his gaze did the trick. My hands are pulling his hair for dear life, my feet pressing against his shoulder blades. His tongue doesn't change its pace, not even when shocks go through me as I try to pull him away because it feels too sensitive.

"Please, no more," I manage to get out. I'm a panting, sweaty mess, my hair no doubt all over the place. "Too much."

His tongue leaves my nub, but never leaves my skin as he trails it over my pubic bone and belly to my neck until he reaches my mouth. There, he flicks his tongue across my lips once before he bumps his nose with mine, a wicked smile covering his face.

"You're good?" He chuckles, his whole body covering mine, the evidence of how much he enjoyed what he just did pressing against me.

I nod my head, no doubt a serene smile plastered on my face. "Yeah. Definitely four stripes."

His hands find my hair, where he lazily starts stroking my scalp. His nose runs circles around mine, his lips lightly touching mine. "Merry Christmas, sweetcheeks."

Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

"So, I manage to get two croissants with cheese, two boiled eggs, and two vanilla muffins. Oh, and orange juice," Christian says while he walks back into his room, holding a brown, paper bag in the air proudly.

After we had sex again, he insisted on getting us breakfast, and he made me promise that I wouldn't go to my room while he was away. I'm not sure why he wants me to stay this badly, but since I'm enjoying his company, I gave him my word.

While he was downstairs, I took the opportunity to take a very quick shower and brush my teeth, using his toothbrush by lack of my own.

As I was brushing my teeth and looked in the mirror, my reflection surprised me. My cheeks were red, just as several marks on my neck and my lips were a little swollen. My hair had tangles, and since I didn't have a hairbrush, I've now put it in a messy bun.

I look properly fucked and it's precisely how I feel as well.

"Sounds good. I'm starving," I smile. I'm sitting on the bed, underneath the sheets. I've put on my panties but left the bra on the floor since that's more comfortable.

"I bet you are," he winks as he puts the paper bag on the bed. He then pulls his shirt over his head and takes off his shoes, socks, and jeans, so he is left in just his black boxers.

He climbs on the bed beside me, moving under the sheet as well before he rests his back against the headboard. In the meantime, I've gotten all the food from the bag.

I can't help that doing all this feels completely comfortable. It's also as if it's the most normal thing in the world; he looks relaxed and at ease while he sits beside me in just his boxers, just like me. If someone would see us, I doubt they would believe that we'd just met each other yesterday.

"So, another movie?" He asks while he takes a bite of his croissant. "Maybe this time you'll be able to stay awake."

I roll my eyes, a giggle escaping my throat. "I was tired. I skipped a night you know." I take a bite as well, enjoying it even more than I thought. I'm really very hungry.

He chuckles while he holds his food in one hand and scrolls through Netflix with the other. As his gaze is focussed on the tv, I can't seem to tear my eyes away from him. He is truly handsome, but not in the typical handsome way.

His dark copper hair has trails of dark brown as well, and I notice a stubble that wasn't there yesterday, which makes him more man, less guy. His eyes are piercing grey with a darker circle that outlines it and it's making them even more enchanting.

I would find it hard to understand why he doesn't have a wife waiting for him at home if I didn't saw him in action during our flight. Of course, a guy like this is single; he is a pro in flirting, has the looks that make every girl swoon and he is flying all over the world. He is living the life every guy dreams of.

Yet as I look at him right now, I can't help but think what a total waste it is. A guy like this, who brings you leftovers from breakfast on Christmas day before he crawls back in bed next to you to watch a movie on Netflix, would be the perfect husband.

Christian as a husband. It gives me tingles in my belly. And it also forces me to conclude that I'm not the one-night-stand type of girl because this is not what I should be thinking right now.

"Harry Potter?" I blurt out when I see the movies pass by in hopes to take distance of the thoughts that run through my mind.

"Sure," he shrugs. "I've never seen them."

My eyes widen at his confession and the 'it's not a big deal that I haven't seen them' behind his tone. "What? You've never seen Harry Potter?"

He turns to me, raising his eyebrow when he spots my shocked expression. "Um, no? Jesus, you act as if it's a crime."

"Holy shit. It is. We're watching all eight," I state while I take another bite of my croissant.

"The fuck?! Eight movies? That'll take sixteen hours."

"Nineteen hours and thirty-six minutes," I correct him, and right after I can kick myself. I have seen them too many times. And yes, on the same day.

"Jesus Christ. You're a nerd,'' he laughs while he shakes his head. "That's with breaks calculated, right?"

I shake my head, feeling the need to hide my face into the sheets and he lets out a full belly laugh. "Well, that won't do today, Miss Steele. I need at least twenty minutes between each one so I can make you come."

My cheeks turn even redder as I swallow the bite I just took with difficulty. "Then we won't have enough time to watch them all."

He chuckles and moves his thumb over my cheek before he grabs my chin, turning my face so I'm looking at him. "Then we might have to continue when we're back in Seattle."

I stare at him in shock for just seconds before I'm able to pull myself together. I can't show him how much I actually want that because I have no idea if he is serious. So, I shrug and say, "we'll see. You might not even like the first one."

"I'm pretty sure I will," he counters immediately, his eyes still fixated on my face as he watches my reaction carefully.

"We'll see," I mumble again and this time, he smiles confidently and then turns his attention back to the tv without saying anything else.

And as I watch him again, I can't help but wonder what he exactly meant with continuing in Seattle.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but what the actual fuck?" Christian says while his hand is pointing to the tv, his expression matching his words. "That chamber was in the toilet where the girl died, and not one fucker thought about checking it out a little better? It's a fucking magic castle, what did they expect? A sign with 'the entrance of the chamber of secrets' on it?"

My eyes widen as I watch how he passionately rants about the movie, and I can't help but giggle. He has been commenting on things that happened non stop, and at this point, I'm not sure if he is enjoying the movies, or if he absolutely hates them.

"The chamber is not there. It's just the entrance. And you need to be able to talk to snakes to open it," I try to explain through my giggles, even though I have can't believe that he is serious.

"I would never let my kid go that school,' he mumbles while he shakes his head as he watches Harry jump into the entrance, not even commenting on what I just said. I doubt he even heard me.

He is too cute, and because of it, I can't resist myself. I move my arm over his naked abs and lay my head on his chest, snuggling against him while I focus on the movie. My cheeks are bright red and my heart is beating out of my chest, but I pretend that it's the most natural and normal thing to do.

After a few seconds of him hesitating, I feel his arm around me, crushing me closer against him. His nose finds a spot in my hair, and he nuzzles while I feel his chest move up, indicating that he takes a deep breath.

My left leg moves in between his on its own accord, his warmth welcoming and consuming me. His thumb begins to stroke my shoulder reassuringly, almost as if he wants to tell me that he is okay with all this.

And as we lay like this while we watch the movie without saying another word, I truly hope that we will watch the rest of them when we return in Seattle. Because I'm not ready for this to end.

I'd never thought I would say it, but this Christmas isn't that bad. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Six.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," mom's voice beams through the line the moment she picks up her phone, making the smile that was already plastered on my face even bigger.

Christian and I have watched four movies so far. When the last one ended, I told him that I needed to go to my own room for a second to grab my stuff.

He let me go, but I had to promise him that I would come back as soon as possible. I think he is planning on keeping me trapped in his hotel room until we fly back tomorrow, and although I'm beginning to feel a little sore because of the twenty-minute break in between each movie, I'm perfectly fine with that.

"Merry Christmas, mom. Did I wake you up?" It's eight in the morning in Portland, and four in the afternoon here in London.

"You did, but that's okay. You're on the speaker by the way, and your dad is waking up as well."

"Good morning, Annie," dad's hoarse voice greets me right after. "Merry Christmas. How are you celebrating Christmas Day over there?"

Although I expected this question, I didn't expect it that fast. And while I think about how I've spent this day naked in bed with the pilot, either watching Harry Potter or letting him so very dirty things to me, I feel my cheeks heat up and the words die in my mouth.

"I've been watching Harry Potter with some crew members," I tell them after a short silence. It's not a complete lie, so it'll do. "Everything is closed here on Christmas Day of course. So we're planning on ordering room service later tonight."

"So the crew is fun?" Mom asks hopefully.

"They are. They were sweet and welcoming."

"See? Your worries were all for nothing." Mom's smile is evident in her voice; she's just as relieved about that as me.

"How was the 777, Annie?" Dad asks, obviously done with waiting for me to start talking about it on my own.

"A dream, dad," I beam. "An absolute dream. It's so big and modern, it truly felt amazing. Everything you told me about it was true. You two should fly it some time while I'm working."

"I knew it. I'm so proud of you, Annie. You have to tell us everything the twenty-seventh."

"I will dad," I smile. I can't wait to go to Portland and celebrate our own Christmas with mom and dad. "I'm not sure which flight I'm able to get, but I'm sure there is one seat free on one of the flights to Portland, so I'll let you know."

"That's fine, honey," mom responds. "How late do you fly back tomorrow?"

"We depart around ten in the evening, local time and we'll land in Seattle around eleven-thirty in the evening as well. I'm going to try for a connection to Portland, so I don't have to go home first."

There really is no use in going home just to go to Sea-Tac again two hours later. Besides, I have clothes at my parents, so it's best to just wait at the airport and see which flight is free for me to take.

Every employee of American Airlines flies for nothing if there is a seat available. It can take a while before you know if you can take a flight since most of them are fully booked and your only chance of getting on is if there is a no-show, but it's great. Especially since my parents live in Portland and I visit them twice a month.

"Send us your flight number and let us know when you land in Seattle. We can pick you up when you're in Portland," dad says. "And mostly; enjoy your flight back, Annie."

'I will dad, thanks. Have fun today, you two. I can't wait to see you."

"We love you, sweetie," mom smiles. "Be careful."

"I will. Love you too, bye." I give them a few kisses through the phone before I hang up. It feels weird not being in Portland during Christmas, but the huge disappointment that I felt at first, is gone.

And it has everything to do with the fact that I'm now, eager as hell, grabbing all my things together so I can go back to room 402.

* * *

"Took you a while" Christian comments the moment he opens the door. He is still wearing only his boxers, a smile on his face as he grabs my trolley from me.

"Sorry, I called my mom and dad," I explain while I close the door behind me. "It's around eight there so I wanted to wish them a Merry Christmas."

Christian nods his head while he places the trolley in the corner next to his. "Do they live in Seattle?"

"Portland," I answer. "I grew up there as well, but I moved to Seattle with my best friend Kate after I graduated. I still go back to Portland twice a month or so though, to see my parents and some high school friends. It's fun."

He looks at me with interest and a smile on his face as I tell him a little more about my mom and dad and how they met each other. I love talking about how mom and dad met because it could easily be a romantic movie.

Dad persuaded mom for a couple of weeks before mom gave in. She first thought that he wasn't her type, but after date one she was head over heels. So head over heels in fact, that they got married just nine months after they met, which mom's dad found outrages. And again nine months later, I was born.

"What about your parents? Do they live in Seattle too?" I ask him when I have pretty much told him every little detail about my mom and dad's romance. To my surprise, he never seemed bored or zoned out; he smiled the whole time and halfway through he even sat down on the bed and got comfortable.

"My mom lives in Bellevue, in the house I grew up in. My dad died when I was twenty. He suffered a very heavy stroke." He pats the spot in the bed beside him, and I kick off my shoes before I sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry," I mumble while I grab his hand. "That must've been very hard."

The fact that his dad died from a stroke, makes me realize once again how lucky my dad has been. If it was only a little worse, dad might not be here right now. He was so lucky, even though he has a limp arm. I should really tell him that when I see him the twenty-seventh.

"It was. He didn't live long enough to see me fly, while he was my number one supporter. He was always proudly telling everyone that his son was going to be a pilot, but eventually, he didn't live long enough to see it. It's frustrating and it makes me angry sometimes."

"I can imagine," I tell him while I squeeze his hand once more.

"Anyway." he straightens his shoulders, almost as if he is shrugging off the emotion. "My mom is still living in the house in Bellevue, along with my sister Mia and her five-year-old son, Mason. She accidentally got pregnant with him when she was twenty-one. She didn't have a boyfriend or anything, so it was quite a shock, but at the same time, I think the little guy saved the family. His arrival definitely saved mom."

His whole face lights up as he starts telling me about his nephew. He proudly talks about how he and his brother take him out once a month to have boys day, and how Mason sees him as his big hero.

"He wants to be a pilot too," Christian beams while he reaches for his phone and shows me a picture of Mason with Christian's hat on. "I once took him into the cockpit. He was flabbergasted."

"He is cute,'' I smile as I look at the picture again. The boy has green eyes and brown hair that is a little too long, and on the picture, he is missing one front tooth. He is smirking, and I swear I see similarities with Christian's smirk.

"He is," Christian agrees.

"Don't you miss them during days like these?"

"I do," he nods. "But we always celebrate Christmas when I get back. It's somewhat become a tradition that we celebrate Christmas on the twenty-seventh or twenty-eight. Even Mason knows that he has to wait with opening presents."

"Mom and dad promised me to celebrate the twenty-seventh as well," I smile. We really seem to have a lot in common.

"It's good to know that there is a family waiting for you at home, right?"

I smile and nod my head in agreement. "It is. It kind of makes the job even more fun. To know that there are always people out there that are happy that you've landed safely."

"Exactly," he agrees.

"Wouldn't you like to have a girl waiting for you as well then?" The question comes out before I completely think it over, and it surprises both of us.

After the surprise has faded from his face a little though, his familiar smirk appears again. "This might shock you, but I never really had a girlfriend, so I have no idea what that would be like."

My eyes widen at his confession. "What? How is that even possible?"

He shrugs, a smile still on his face because of my reaction. "I always kind of lived like this and I never really missed something. I work a lot, fly to a lot of different countries and stuff, it just doesn't seem ideal to have someone at home waiting for me."

I can't help but notice how what he tells me disappoints me a little. He likes the way he lives. He likes having a different woman every trip. What he is telling me now is in sharp contrast with how I saw him as the perfect boyfriend material just a few hours earlier.

"So you plan on giving stripes forever then?" My tone is harder then I meant it to be, and when I look at him I see that my tone has surprised him.

But the surprise fades from his face as he looks at me intently. A few moments his gaze moves over my face. I'm not sure if he is trying to come up with something to say, or if he is searching for something in my expression, but his intense stare makes me lower my eyes.

"I think I'll eventually meet the girl who is enough," he mumbles after a few moments of silence, and for some reason, it gives me goosebumps.

"And then you'll stay true to her? Even on longer trips?"

"You sound so doubtful," he chuckles. He then grabs my chin so my eyes make contact with him again. "You know, Ana, my dad kissed the ground my mom walked on. I know how to treat women, and I know that rating girls the way, Luke and I do isn't exactly respectful. I want what my mom and dad had, eventually. But I also want to be sure before I commit myself to someone completely."

"But how will you ever be sure if you keep doing this during trips?" I ask him. The sudden depth of this conversation is overwhelming, but I really want to know.

"I might meet her during one of my trips," he counters with a raised eyebrow.

"But how will you know she is it if you just fuck her and then throw her out?"

"I might not throw her out after just one fuck and let her stay with me," he says, a small smile on his face. "I might let her convince me to watch some insanely long movie saga, just so I can get to know her a bit better."

My eyes widen as I realize what he says, and I can feel my cheeks heat up and my pulse quicken. "What?" I mumble by lack of other things to say.

He chuckles and moves his thumb over my heated cheek while he turns his body to me completely. "You really think I would spend a day in bed, watching Harry Potter instead of going out in London, just because it's Christmas Day and I don't want to be rude?"

"I don't know," I mutter.

"Let me explain then," he answers. "I don't have any problem with being rude, so I would've kicked you out if I was done with you. I had fun yesterday, Ana. And today as well. You're still here because I want to know more about you."

I'm at a loss of words. Completely flabbergasted. I'm staring at him with wide eyes, almost as if he is crazy. Inside though, my heart is almost pounding out of my chest while suddenly nerves begin to flutter in my belly.

"I've never given anyone four stripes," he mumbles when he sees that I'm not able to say anything. "Nobody ever came close. It's why I didn't tell Luke every fucking detail like I normally do. I know how to treat a woman who is worthy, Ana."

"And I'm worthy?" I squeak, finally finding my voice again.

"I would like to find that out," he smiles, his face moving a little closer to mine. "If you want that too, of course?"

His lips are almost touching mine, and it takes every strength in me to pull back so I can look at him properly. "What exactly are you offering me, Christian? Because if you think you can find it out while you still do these things on your trips, then I'm now going to tell you that it's not going to happen. You can't just have orgies until you know for sure if I'm enough."

"What the hell?!" He laughs, his head almost thrown back. "Orgies? What the fuck do you think of me?"

"You know the cliches and stories just as well as I do, Christian," I state while I cross my arms, making him laugh even harder.

"And you assume that I, naturally, have huge fuckfests with my cabin crew," he finishes my sentences as he shakes his head.

He moves his hand over his face, his laughter winding down a bit. "Listen, woman. I'll be the first to admit that I like some of my female colleagues a little more than just professionally, and most of them have seen my hotel room as well. But I don't share. Not even during one night stands."

"Not even with Luke?" I'm surprised by that. I totally saw them bang girls together.

"No. Especially not with Luke," he scrunches his nose. "We're competitive. Either he wins or I win. We can't win both."

"Well, good. I guess," I mumble.

"Yeah," he smirks. "And to get back to your whole rant about me screwing around while we figure out what this is," he moves his hand in between us, "it's not happening. You have something that I want to explore, and I will invest all my time in that. And if you agree, I trust you do the same."

I can't believe that he is saying all this. This handsome, sexy pilot who normally takes every girl to his hotel room if he gets the change, is telling me that he wants to explore me. He wants to get to know me. Holy shit.

"I will," I whisper, not able to contain the smile on my face. "I never did this anyway."

"So, you agree then?" He smiles as he moves closer again, this time until our noses are touching. "If I ask you on a date, you'd say yes?"

I nod my head, my nose rubbing against his. "I would."

Without saying anything else, he presses his lips to mine, sealing my words with a sweet, slow kiss. His tongue is sensually moving around mine, his arms snaking around my waist to pull me against him before he slowly moves over me and urges me to lay down.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?" He mumbles while his mouth moves to my neck, leaving tiny kisses under my ear.

"Yes," I hiss. It's an answer to both his question and his assault.

He hums against my skin in approval, his hands roaming over my body.

The fact that I'm fully clothed in my jeans and shirt while he is only wearing his boxers turns me on immensely. He is warm, his muscles are flexing under his skin as my hands move over his back. His hips move against mine, searching for friction.

"You are wearing too much," he mumbles, making me giggle.

"What are you going to do about it?" I tease, and immediately he jumps off me and from the bed so he can work on my jeans.

"Explore you," he grins before he pushes his nose against my slightly exposed belly while he opens my jeans.

This is suddenly turning into one of the best Christmases rapidly. Holy hell.

**A/N: So glad that you're all enjoying this story! Tomorrow I won't be able to post since I'm busy at the school of my son. They have Christmas celebrations there, and I'm helping them out. I'll post again on Friday, and if I have enough time, I make it two then ;). X Milou.**


	7. Chapter 7

Seven.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Christian Grey and I'm your captain in command during this flight. Both my co-pilot Luke Sawyer and I welcome you aboard. For now, you might have noticed that we are standing at the start of the departure runway. We are waiting for the clear that allows us to take off which is given by the control tower. We expect this to be within the next ten minutes or so. When we have taken off, I will come back to you with more information about our flight. My cabin crew and I apologize for the delay."

I watch as the passengers let out annoyed sighs, and if I wasn't as taken by the voice that just told us about the delay, I would share the impatient feeling with them.

We have left the gate twenty minutes ago, and we're still on the ground. Christian briefed us that it would be busy in the airspace above London, but I didn't think it would be so busy that we wouldn't get a clear to take off.

Although I hate waiting as much as any other person on board of this plane, I have to admit that listening to Christian's voice makes the waiting a lot more bearable. Hearing his voice reminds me of what happened the last few days, and in combination with the soreness he left behind on my body, I'm almost ready to jump from my seat and crash into the cockpit.

The fact that I now know what he looks like underneath his uniform, and that I now know what my name sounds like when his low, sexy voice is whispering it as he comes, is only increasing that feeling. I honestly want to shout it through the intercom so that every woman that eyefucked him when they entered the plane knows that I spend the last two days with him and the last two nights in his bed.

Today Christian and I explored London a little bit. All the locals were shopping since the big sale started today, so it was very busy, but we saw Oxford Street, West End, and we had a late lunch in a small, cute restaurant.

We've gotten to know each other a bit better, and because of it, I'm starting to like him more and more. I can honestly say that I'm looking forward to all the other dates he promised me once we're back in Seattle.

"God, don't you hate this," Gail sighs next to me. "I don't care if we're delayed when we go, but when we go back, I just want to get on with it."

I teamed her up with me again because I really enjoyed working with her during the flight to London. She seems happy that I did.

"I know. I just want to go home," I agree. "Is Jason picking you up from the airport?"

Her whole face brightens when I mention her husband, and it brings a smile to my face as well. I don't know the guy, but from what Gail told me about her marriage, I've understood that they are completely in love with each other. She must have missed him during these days.

"He is. We face-timed on Christmas Day for over an hour. He and Sophie celebrated Christmas with Jason's parents, but they called me during their breakfast. I missed them. Spending Christmas alone in a hotel room while watching movies isn't all that."

Although it doesn't sound as if she's blaming me at all, I do feel a little guilty. Gail and I had fun spending the day exploring London, and I can't help but think she may have expected to spend Christmas Day together as well. I'm sure she at least thought I would knock on her door to wish her a Merry Christmas.

Who knows, she might even knocked on mine while I was in room 402 having a fuckathon.

I haven't told Gail about how I spend our whole stay in his hotel room. I'm sure she has noticed that I wasn't in my room since she stayed across from my room and she didn't see me at breakfast, but I don't think she knows I was with the pilot.

I've thought about telling her briefly but decided against it since I don't want her to see me differently. My opinion about pilots like Luke and Christian and the pursers or hostesses they bang was very clear before I became one of them. I don't know how Gail thinks about those things, but I don't want to take the risk.

"I know. I can't wait to spend the day with my parents tomorrow and pretend that it's Christmas then. It's weird not being home."

She smiles and nods her head. "Tell me about it." She looks at me for a brief moment without saying anything, her eyes oozing humor. Just when I see her open her mouth to say something and hopefully explain what she is thinking, the plane starts to move.

"Finally," we both mutter as the planes speed quickly fastens.

As always, my hands fly to the sides of my seat, gripping it in anticipation when I feel the ground disappear underneath me. To my surprise, I'm not as nervous as I normally am during take off, and as I feel that the plane leaves the ground, I come to the conclusion that it has everything to do with the fact that I know Christian is in control.

"He's one hell of a pilot, isn't he?" Gail chuckles, and when I look at her I see that she is wiggling her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I try to act as if I have no idea what she is talking about, but I know my blush is only confirming her thoughts.

"Nothing. He just seems to make everyone on board comfortable," she shrugs, the smirk still covering her face. "Especially the crew."

"Shut up," I mumble just as Christian lets the crew know that we are allowed to take off our seatbelts, thankfully freeing me from the seat.

Gail giggles as she stands from her seat as well, "did you have fun?"

"Yes," I state while I grab the intercom phone so I can speak to the passengers. "But that's all I'm telling you."

"Trust me, it's all I want to know," Gail replies, holding her hands up in defense.

I roll my eyes, a smile still on my face and then concentrate on what I need to tell the passengers. "Ladies and gentlemen, Captain Grey will turn off the Fasten Seat Belt sign in a moment, and you may then move around the cabin. However, we always recommend keeping your seat belt fastened while you're seated. You may now turn on your electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets, and laptops. In a few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer you hot or cold drinks, as well as a light meal. Alcoholic drinks are also available with our compliments. Also, we will be showing you our video presentation. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank you."

"Even his name makes you happy," Gail teases as she pulls out the trolley with drinks. I choose to play along since I can't hide my smile either.

"It does. And because of it, you can do the drinks with Adam while I ask if he and his co-pilot want something to drink as well."

"Keep it clean, boss," Gail calls behind me as I knock on the door of the cockpit, making me giggle once again.

"Yeah?" Luke calls a few moments after I've knocked on the door.

"It's Ana," I answer. "Do you guys want coffee?"

"Yes please, cupcake." Luke's smirk is audible in his voice, and I wish I could take a look into the cockpit right now to see what's causing his smirk. I bet Christian has something to do with it, just like me.

Just before Gail and the trolley disappear into the aisle, I'm able to grab two coffee. I pour in the milk and two sugar for Luke's coffee and then knock on the cockpit once again, getting excess after Luke has checked that it is indeed me.

"Just what we needed." Luke rubs his hands together before he grabs the two coffee from me. My focus isn't on him at all; my eyes are completely on Christian, who is still in his seat while he looks out the window.

Since we're still rising, he is busy with getting the plane on the right hight, and he looks completely in control. And sexy as hell. Honestly, I'd be happy if I could spend the whole flight watching him do his thing.

"You're okay there, cupcake?" Luke's elbow bumps against my side, stopping me from drooling over the man that has spent a good amount of time in between my legs the past hours.

"Yeah, fine. I'll be back in about thirty minutes with a light meal. Or do you guys want some bread from breakfast instead?"

"I'll have the meal," Luke answers. "Grey?"

"Breakfast," he curtly response without even giving me a glance. I know he is busy, but I can't help but feel very rejected.

We haven't even left the British airspace yet, but it seems that the haze that we've spent the last days in, is completely forgotten. He could've turned around for a brief moment to give me a smile, but instead, he completely ignores me.

What if he, after these days, is already done with me? Or worse, what if it was all bullshit just so he could have me a few more times? I can hardly believe it after today, but his behavior worried me a bit.

"Come on, cupcake. Back to work." Luke's hand on my back brings me back to where my thoughts should be; work. And so, with a small nod, I turn around and walk out of the cockpit, pretending that his behavior doesn't bother me at all.

* * *

"I'm going to bring the meals into the cockpit," I inform Gail. We are just done with handing out meals to the passengers, and with that, I've successfully postponed going into the cockpit.

It's been an hour and a half since I brought them their coffee, and Luke has already called twice to ask if I was still going to bring them their food. I explained that he had to wait because I was helping Gail, and he understood but I'm sure that they're done waiting now.

Gail nods her head as she kicks off her shoes to change them into flats. "Okay. Do you want tea when you get back?"

"Please. I won't be long," I tell her before I knock on the door once again, earning a response from Luke immediately.

"Yeah?"

"It's me with your meal."

"Perfect." His response is almost excited, and when he opens the door his expression matches his tone. As I walk in, he closes the door quickly before he eagerly grabs the tray out of my hands.

When I look at Christian, I'm just in time to see him climb out of his chair. He is just wearing his white blouse, his hair tousled from his had. When be turns his back to me for a short moment, I can make out the outlines of the eagle that's drawn on his back, and without any effort, my pulse quickens at the sight.

When his eyes meet mine, they instantly turn a shade darker. His tongue is moving over his lower lip while he unbuttons the buttons of his sleeves before he rolls them up.

As if he couldn't look hotter.

"Luke," he says without taking his eyes off me. "You can stretch your legs now if you want."

Although the sentence suggests that Luke has a choice, the tone that Christian uses makes it clear that he doesn't. It sounds like an order. Luke's pissed off expression tells me that taking a walk wasn't his request, but as his eyes move from me to Christian, he rolls his eyes defeated.

"Thanks, Grey," he mumbles before he takes his tray en walks out of the cockpit, leaving me alone with Christian.

I suddenly feel extremely nervous being in this tiny space alone with him. It's something about the way he looks at me right now, combined with the way he acted when I was in here to bring him coffee. I'm not sure what he wants while he has been very open about that the last couple of days.

"Your breakfast," I mumble while I hold up the tray, my cheeks noticeably red because of his intense gaze.

He nods to the counter to my right. "Put it there."

I nod and do as he says immediately since his tone seems serious. When I have my hands free, he takes three steps until his front is pressed against mine.

"How are things going there?" His voice is soft while his tone is still a bit demanding. The way his body is pressing against mine suggests something entirely different than talking about work, but his hands don't touch me. They hang beside his body in a relaxed way which, for some reason, is making me even more nervous.

"Good. Just handed out meals. In thirty minutes we'll collect them again before the lights can be turned down."

"Good," he nods. He stays silent for a few moments after that while he watches me intently. The dim light in the cockpit and the dark view behind Christian seem to make him tougher, bigger even.

"What was wrong just now? When I came in?" I ask when I can't bear the silence anymore.

"Luke and I had a disagreement," he mumbles immediately, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"About?"

"You."

"Me?" I frown. "What about me?"

"I wanted him to leave when you'd bring us our meals, and he first didn't want to."

"What? Why did you want him to leave?" Confusion is probably written across my face, and for some reason, a small smile appears on Christians'. Although I'm happy that he is finally smiling at me again, I can't properly enjoy it because I want answers.

"Because I want to fuck you here while you can look at the stars, and I don't need Luke's presence for that."

In a nanosecond, my cheeks are beet red and my heart is going crazy. My eyes are wide, my mouth opens while a moan almost escapes my lips. The thought of Christian and I doing that here, right now, is a huge turn on but we can't.

"Christian, we can't. We're working." I try to mask what I really feel and sound determined, but my shaky breath and sweaty hands are making it hard for me to think about anything else.

"So? She's on auto-pilot, Sawyer's gone, the passengers are eating and your colleagues don't need you for another thirty minutes," he counters while his hands find my hips.

I try to think of something to say but the way his thumbs move into my skirt covered hips distract me. It makes me want to rip the damn thing off without any care in the world.

"You're in control of a plane with more than four hundred people on board. That needs your full attention," I eventually say, and I'm actually proud since it's an accurate point.

Christian doesn't seem to think so though, because he just shrugs and moves his face forward so he can rub his nose with mine.

"My full attention is on you, sweetcheeks. I can't concentrate knowing that you walk on that aisle out there in this tight skirt." His hands move to my behind where he squeezes firmly, making me gasp. "I bet all those fucking passengers are watching you parade as if it's the show of the day."

"They're not."

"They are, Ana. Trust me, I know. They are and it pisses me off." To give his words more power, he grabs my behind a little harder, almost as if he hopes that he'll leave his handprints on my skirt.

"As if all the women didn't eye fuck you when they entered the plane." I roll my eyes as I let him pull me even closer to him, my arms finding a way around his neck on their own accord.

"Oh, they did. I'm not denying that. Which is why you should do this with me." His mouth moves to mine and lightly touches my lips. "Let's show them how experienced members do it."

Of course, he has already had sex on a plane before. It doesn't even surprise me, to be honest. But I can't help but feel a little disappointed that he seems to think I'm a member of the Mile High Club as well.

"I've never had sex on a plane before," I mumble against his lips, making him pull back a little in surprise.

"What? Not even with an ex or something?"

"No. I've caught people plenty of times but never did it myself. Why do you sound so surprised? Seriously, why would I want to have sex at the place I work? Literally nothing is sexy about it."

"Ana, you are sexy about it. Jesus, I would drag you to the lavatory the moment the signs of the seatbelts turn off, and you would spend the entire flight there." His eyes have turned even darker and his lips are wet because his tongue ran over it multiple times. "Fuck, now I want you even more."

He pushes his hips against me harder to prove his point, and my willpower is getting weaker by the second. "What if something-"

"Nothing will happen," Christian interrupts me, effortlessly reading my mind. "I have everything under control, sweetcheeks. I'll bring you back to Seattle safe and sound. Trust me."

The way he says the last part makes my heart beat even faster while butterflies go crazy in my stomach. It's sweet and his tone is serious, and it makes it impossible for me to say no to him.

"Make it quick," I breathe before I slam my mouth on his, my tongue forcefully pushing into his mouth the moment I have the chance.

Christian groans while his hands pull my skirt up deftly until it hangs around my hips. He then moves his hands to my behind again and lifts me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

While our mouths suck, tease and play, I make work of the buttons of his blouse, undoing them in record tempo. The moment his chest is reachable, my hands abandon the buttons and touch his warm, bare skin. His chest is moving up and down rapidly, and when I set my nails in his pecs, his mouth leaves mine to let out a heavy groan.

"I fucking love those nails. Fuck, Ana."

"Isn't everything that you say in here recorded?" I pant as his mouth attacks my neck.

"Yeah, but they only listen to it when there is an incident or crash. Don't worry, you can say all the dirty things you want." I feel his smile against my neck before his tongue starts to draw circles over my pulse point.

His tongue distracts me from all the things I want to say to him about what we're doing. He takes me with him in his lust-filled haze, I'm unable to escape it and think rationally even if I want to. His tongue on my neck is making me wetter every second, his hands on my behind force me to let him feel it against his growing erection.

Just when I'm about to move against him to have some kind of friction, he beats me to it by moving me up and down against his still covered shaft. The movement is slow and minimal, but enough for me to throw my head back in pleasure, giving him even better excess to my neck.

His mouth moves lower and lower until he has reached my blouse. He doesn't seem happy with the fact that it's buttoned because he unexpectantly lets go of me, forcing me to stand on my own feet again before he impatiently starts to unbutton my blouse.

His hands are shaking in anticipation while he curses under his breath when one button doesn't open as easily as the others. His hair is all over the place, his cheeks, and mouth red, and his eyes dark and intense.

And I can only look at him in awe with a small smile on my face. This man is this desperate, for me. Me.

When he has unbuttoned enough of my blouse so he has a clear few of my white bra, his face immediately buries in my cleavage, his mouth working on my sternum. My hands move to his head, and as I lace my fingers in his copper hair, I can't help but bury my nose into it as well.

I leave a few kisses on his head and inhale his clean, masculine scent. I doubt he feels it since he is busy covering my entire cleavage with kisses.

He lets out a relieved groan when he notices the front-clasp of my simple white bra. "Fuck, yes. This is what I needed." His fingers easily snap the clasp open before he yanks the cups to the side.

My chest is moving up and down just as fast as his while I let his dark eyes look at me. For a moment he just stands there, his head bowed and his eyes focused on my chest while his cheeks turn even darker.

Without thinking it over, my hand moves to his heated cheek, and I let my thumb trace his cheekbone. In response, his eyes move to mine. "You're so beautiful," he compliments softly, almost as if he sees me for the first time. His eyes burn with desire and lust, and something that I haven't noticed before. His expression is softer than before.

"You're sexy," I breathe in response because it's the first thing that comes to mind as I look at him. The way he looks at me right now, screams sexiness on a whole different level.

His hand grabs mine and leads it from his cheek over his throat, chest, and abs, over his belt until I'm touching him over his pants. "I'm so hard for you," he says as he pushes his hips forward, begging me to take action.

Without taking my eyes off him, I start undoing his belt and pants. When I'm able to free him from his boxers, I start stroking him lazily. "How do you want to fuck me, Captain Grey?"

My voice is filled with lust, and I almost don't recognize it. The question was a small reference to what he asked me in his hotel room, but I doubt he even registers it. His expression turned from soft to bewildered after the question was out, and his hands have now grabbed both of my cheeks roughly.

"Bent over, face the window."

He nods to the spot behind his chair as his hand disappears in his left pocket to get out a condom. While he rolls it on, I pull down my panties before I turn my back towards him, facing the windows just like he told me.

It's dark outside, and since the cockpit is dim-lit as well, it's as if we are in space. The cockpit is silent, the only thing that is audible is the buzz of the plane, along with the heavy breathing of myself and Christian.

"You look so fucking good like this, sweetcheeks," Christian growls as he roughly grabs my right hip, no doubt leaving his mark on my skin. Before I have time to properly register it, his other hand guides himself into me.

The moment his tip is inside, his hand flies to my left breast as he thrusts all the way in. The air leaves my lungs as he steadily and hard starts to pound, obviously determined to honor my request and be quick.

"Oh god," I hiss. He is so deep and combined with the soreness I still feel, it almost hurts. Almost, but the fact that we are doing this in a cockpit while there are four hundred people behind that door eating a meal, turns me on so much that I don't want him to stop.

Christian squeezes my breast, his two fingers trapping my nipple which sends a shock through me. My head is cast down, eyes closed while I concentrate on him, his movements and his hands.

His thrusts get intenser by the second, our skin slapping against each other, his hips against my behind. Sweat is starting to form on my back since the temperature in the small space is getting higher the closer we come to our orgasms.

When I feel my body tense, Christian's hand flies to my throat, forcing me to lift my head. "Look out the window, baby. Come on, see stars."

His voice is low and edgy and it tells me he is just as close as me. As his thrusts become less steady, he pulls me farther back until my back is arched and my head is pulled back all the way so he can kiss my mouth.

I had no idea that I could bend like this, and something tells me that I'll regret this tomorrow.

My hands are gripping his chair hard as I try to kiss him back. It's a chaotic mess; the sweat of his forehead is dripping onto me, his hips move forward without any rhythm and I'm so close that my eyes are tearing up.

"Come on, Ana. Squeeze me," he grunts just before I feel him stiffen, and because the sound he makes right after that is so sexy and raw, I do exactly what he tells me.

"Christian," I sob as I squeeze my eyes shut and allow my orgasm to rip through my body. I feel tears coming from my eyes because of the intensity, and Christian's mouth is still hovering over mine, his breath fast on my wet lips.

"Relax, I'll hold you," Christian whispers against my mouth before he lets go of my throat, allowing me to get back in a more comfortable position.

I lean back until I feel the hot skin of his belly against me, and then lay my head on his chest, eyes closed so I can catch my breath. "That was too much and amazing at the same time."

I hear him chuckle, his arms moving around me. "I'm never going to be able to step in here without thinking of that. Fuck, that was so hot, Ana." He kisses the side of my head once. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I smile as I stand on my own legs again, Christian's hands never leaving my hips. When I stand somewhat steady, he turns me around so I face him.

He looks sweaty and happy. His eyes shine, a cute smirk is covering his lips, his white shirt is still hanging open and his semi-hard cock is hanging out of his pants, the condom still on him.

I wish I could take a picture to remember this sight forever.

His hand on my chin pulls my eyes away from his body until they land on his face. "Stop looking at me like that, Ana. We will never get back to work if you keep doing that."

"Sorry," I mumble without actually meaning it.

Christian chuckles and puts himself back in his pants while his eyes dance with humor, no doubt because be knows my apology wasn't meant at all. "Come on sweetcheeks. Let's fly us home."

Home. It sounds even better coming from his lips. And suddenly I hope he'll be a part of my home someday.

**A/N: Happy New Year, everybody! Let's make 2020 a year to remember! I once again have to thank all of you for your patience. The last few days have been a bit of a bitch, and real-life kicked in hard which is why I had to take a tiny step back. I'm posting all the chapters of this story now since I was supposed to post one a day. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**For the people who also read The Senior; I will focus on that one again from now on, so stay tuned!**

**Much love, Milou.**


	8. Chapter 8

Eight.

The rest of the flight went without any trouble. Most of the passengers slept which made it possible for us to rest a bit as well. I didn't really sleep but it was nice to be able to sit for longer than a few minutes, especially since my body ached after I walked out of the cockpit.

The moment I came out of the cockpit, Luke gave me a look that showed that he wasn't happy with me and although I had fun, I completely understand him. I just hope that he will be quiet about it since Christian and I took a huge risk. If Daniels finds out about this, we're both screwed.

Gail didn't ask anything when I returned, but her expression told me that she knew I wasn't just bringing meals into the cockpit. The rest of the flight we worked comfortable, but the playful comments about Christian were done.

I tried to focus on work, but my mind kept drifting to Christian and what we did. My emotions are all over the place; one moment I am glad that I'd let him seduce me because it was amazing, the other moment I feel ashamed and stupid because of obvious reasons.

Those feelings seem to sum up the last few days perfectly. I'd never had a one night stand before Christian, and when I went to his hotel room on Christmas Eve, that was what I expected it would be. But now everything is different, and it's confusing.

I have no idea how it will end between us, or how I will come out of this. What if we date for a while and then call it quits, but still need to work together? The thought of seeing Christian flirt with other colleagues makes me sick, and it's just been a few days. I can't imagine how it would feel if I know him even better.

The whirlwind of emotions is exhausting, and I'm thankful that I'll have a few days at my parents to figure out what exactly happened these days. I feel like my life has done a one-eighty; a new job and a fling with the pilot. It's a lot.

And now, as I'm hearing Christian's voice through the plane to inform the cabin crew to take seats because we're about to land, a shiver takes control over my body once again, making me realize that the days I've spent with him made me feel alive in a way that I never felt before.

As the plane hits land again, as smoothly as possible just like when we landed in London, a feeling of pride rushes through me, knowing that Christian was the one who did it.

When the speed has become a little slower, I unbuckle my seatbelt to make one last announcement before we arrive at the gate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. Local time is 11:05 pm and the temperature is six degrees Celcius. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. We remind you to please wait until outside the terminal to smoke in the designated areas. On behalf of American Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip. We wish you a nice evening and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future."

"Smooth and without a hint of nerves," Gail smiles when I turn off the intercom. "Much better than the one you did in London."

I giggle and nod my head in agreement. When I had to make an announcement through the intercom on our way to London, I was so nervous that speaking was a challenge. Gail thought it was hilarious.

"God, I never stutter. Thank God it was only that one time."

"Well, it was only that bit. You nailed the rest of it. I hope I'll work more with you. I had fun." I'm relieved to see a genuine smile on Gail's face. It tells me that she isn't mad about my little break in the cockpit.

"Me too, Gail. Thank you for helping me through it."

Gails smiles and nods her head in the answer just as the plane comes to a stop at the gate, and just a few seconds later, Christian's voice comes through one more time.

"Cabin crew, doors may be opened."

I turn to the door and unlock it, Gail behind me to assist. When we open the door, we are greeted by a young man.

"Are there any passengers that need a wheelchair or stroller from downstairs?" He asks while he nods down the plane.

"Two strollers. If you can get them I'll inform the owners to wait for a moment," Gail answers before she disappears back into the plane again.

Once the door is secure, I step back into the plane and stand in front of the door of the cockpit to say goodbye to the leaving passengers. As always, the business class is the first to leave the plane.

Just when the passengers of coach are starting to get off as well, the door of the cockpit opens, revealing both Christian and Luke.

Luke stands next to me and nods to the passengers as well. Just as in London, Christian stands behind me, only this time I feel his front against my back and his hand lightly on my hip as discreet as possible, just under my jacket so nobody sees it.

It takes fifteen minutes for all the passengers to leave the plane. In those fifteen minutes, Christian's hand seems to leave a burn on my skin. My cheeks are flushed and the butterflies are back full force just because of his simple touch.

It's way too fast, but if I didn't know any better I would say that these feelings are more than what I first believed they were.

After Christian has said goodbye to the whole cabin crew, we all grab our luggage and get off the plane as well. Along with Luke and Christian, I'm the last one to leave the plane, and when we're walking through the halls of Sea-Tac, Luke seems to walk a little faster than Christian and me.

"So, where are you off to now, sweetcheeks?" Christian asks as we walk side by side, our hands almost touching.

"Portland. I'm going to see if there's a flight I can catch now so I don't have to go home first," I explain. "You?"

He nods, a small smile on his face. "Right, Christmas with your parents. I'm going home now. Tomorrow I'll drive to Bellevue."

"When do you need to work again?" I ask.

"January 2th. I have a short break thankfully. I'll fly to Dubai then and stay there for two nights before we fly back. You?"

Jesus, Dubai. He doesn't even seem impressed anymore. He is clearly used to all the extravagant destinations while I'm still recovering from London.

I also can't help but think that a flight to Dubai takes about fifteen hours, which means he will spend a lot of time with the cabin crew. And I'm sure there are some cute hostesses aboard as well. The thought makes me a little sad.

"Nice," I mumble, not sure how to respond. I'm not scheduled for that flight. My next flight is a short one on January 3th, to Aspen. I'll fly back the same day.

"It's okay," he responds before his hand grabs my lower arm, successfully stopping me from walking further. "When will I see you again?"

A jolt of excitement rushes through my body, and by the smirk on his face, he's noticed it. "I don't know. I'll be back from Portland on the 30th."

"Do you have plans for New Year's Eve?" He looks at me curiously, almost hopeful. It's cute and very different than how he normally looks at me.

"Well, it's kind of tradition that I celebrate that with my friends. This year is kind of special since my two best friends are having a baby soon, so it's the last one with just us," I explain, and to my surprise, I wish that I didn't have plans, even though I'm always having fun with them.

"Ah, I see," he says, the hopeful look wiped away immediately.

"But maybe you can come too? I mean, if you don't find that weird or anything. I promise my friends are fun people. Oh and we never sit in a circle and wait for midnight, we usually play games and go out and dance and stuff. And there is enough alcohol," I joke the last part because I'm well aware that my invitation might be a little too soon. He knows me for a few days now, and I'm asking him to meet some of the most important people in my life.

The need to see him again is growing by the minute. Jesus, what the hell am I thinking? Kate and José drunk, and Rebecca full of hormones. They will go crazy and it will be weird as fuck.

His thumb finds my cheek and brings me back to the present, his eyes shinning while his smirk is back in place. "And right there you thought it all over and realized that it would be fucking weird," he laughs before he pecks my lips.

"Kind of," I sheepishly say, impressed by how good he can read me. "But if you drink enough, you won't remember any of it."

God, I really want him to say yes, even though Kate and Rebecca will talk about this for the rest of my life.

"Alcohol and you seem like a dangerous combination," he mumbles as his thumb moves over my lower lip. His body is getting closer and his voice is softer, and it makes it impossible for me to think about anything else than what he looks like naked. He is damn tempting.

"But I also think that you and I on New Year's Eve would be a good combination," I say after I've said the sentence over and over again in my head. My mind is drifting to Christian and I on New Year's Eve, drunk and horny in my bed while the fireworks go off in the background. I want it, and where I never would say something as forward to anyone else, saying it to him seems easy because I feel that he wants it as well.

He looks surprised for a moment, but then he nods his head in agreement. "I don't doubt that. Where's the party at?"

"We have tickets for the party at club Q. We first have dinner at my place. Nothing fancy, just small bites. We're going to Q around ten I think."

To my surprise, he starts to laugh and I have no idea why. He seems amused about something even though what I said wasn't meant to be hilarious. "What's so funny?" I ask confused.

"I have tickets to that party as well. My brother and I always go out on New Year's Eve with our group of friends, and this year they wanted to go to Q."

"Oh, that's great," I mumble. Jesus, now I definitely need to be drunk before ten. "So you'll go with your friends and I'll see you there."

He raises his eyebrow. "Did you just uninvite me for your nothing too fancy dinner party?" He looks at me intently and I'm not sure if he joking or not.

"I mean, I'm sure that you and your friends also have plans for a dinner party," I explain.

"We do. But what if I'd rather go to yours?" His eyebrow is still raised, but his expression is playful now, and my heart starts to race because of it.

"Then you have to tell me what your favorite drink is so I can make sure that I have enough of that," I smile.

"Gin and tonic," he immediately says, a smile breaking through on his face as well. "And how about you'll come home with me after the party? I literally live two blocks away from Q."

My cheeks heat up at his offer. After spending two nights in a bed with him there is really only one answer I can give him right now.

"Okay. But only if you have cheese croissants and avocado for breakfast. Oh, and eggs, of course."

"Jesus, you eat them all together?"

"Yeah. They are the perfect remedy for a hangover, and it's not even gross. It's actually very tasty."

"That's not tasty, that's disgusting, Ana," he chuckles. "But for you, I'll make sure it's there. Although I have some tricks against a heavy hangover as well."

"Really? Like what Captain Grey?"

Holy shit, the way he suddenly looks at me is making me dizzy. His eyes are dark and the grip on my arm tightens. He wets his lips once before he moves closer to my face until his nose is touching mine.

"Making you come until the only thing that you feel is me. Inside and out." He looks determined and it shows me that he isn't explaining anything right now. He is informing me of what will happen and it's giving me the same feeling as in London.

God, can it be New Year's Eve already?

"That sounds interesting," I mumble as if he was asking my permission.

"Sweaty hands again, sweetcheeks?" He murmurs against my lips, sending a shiver through me. I didn't even notice that I wiped my hand palms to my skirt. "What are you nervous about this time?"

His question surprises me, but it doesn't stop me from answering right away, almost as if he is pulling the answer out. "How much you and your words affect me even though it's only been a few days."

His expression softens and a small smile forms his lips. "Is that a good thing?''

"It's new," I settle on because I'm not really sure what it means.

"It is. For me too," he agrees, for different reasons than mine. "Can I have your number?"

The sudden change of subject to something lighter makes me laugh, and I nod before I hold up my hand. "Can I have your phone?"

He pulls back a little and gets his phone out of the pocket of his jacket before he gives it to me. His hands then land on my hips while he looks at the screen of his phone. "It's 1119," he says.

His hands start to stroke my hips while I unlock his phone and put my number in it. It's distracting, but I manage to save everything without messing up once.

"All set," I say while I put the phone back in the pocket of his jacket.

"Good," he grins as he pulls me completely against him. "Now kiss me before I lose my mind."

He doesn't wait for my response. His mouth slams on mine and immediately opens to push his tongue through my lips. My arms move around his neck, and because my hands can't nestle themselves in his hair because of his hat, my nails start stroking his neck, just underneath his hairline.

The kiss is heated, and I know that if I don't stop him now, we'll end up doing something highly inappropriate right here in the hallway. Christian has a way of making me forget about anything and everything around me. Common sense and shame seem to be nonexistent when his body takes control over mine.

I'm beginning to think that he and I are a dangerous combination.

His hands move to my behind where he squeezes me hard before he pulls back. His breathing is heavy, and his lips are red. "Fuck, I'm addicted to those lips. Jesus Christ."

I take a deep breath and take a step back to create distance between us. "I really need to go. I have to book a flight," I tell him, my voice sounding just how he looks. Desperate and full of lust.

He nods his head and straightens his shoulders. "Thank you for flying with me, Miss Steele," he playfully grins, making me giggle.

"My pleasure, Captain Grey. I look forward to the next one,'' I respond as professionally as I can in my current state.

"Me too, sweetcheeks. Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Nine.

"Okay, so let me just sum everything up to make sure I understand it completely. You got a promotion and flew to London on a Boeing 777-300 with a pilot that was extremely hot. He happened to be attracted to you, and while you always had a very strong opinion about pilots like him, you went to his hotel room anyway, dressed as a slutty hostess so he could take care of your cobwebs. You planned it to be for just one night, but then you stayed and watched Harry Potter with him in between fucks on Christmas Day, and after that, you invited him for our New Year's Eve dinner party?" Rebecca looks at me with both envy and disbelieve, and now that she sums everything up like this, I can hardly believe it myself.

Good girl Ana Steele has actually fucked someone she didn't know just because she wanted to.

"The co-pilot was hot too and he wanted her as well, but she chose the copper-haired one," Kate adds. I've told her everything over the one when I was staying mom and dad, and unlike Rebecca, she kept cheering and clapping just like when I called her for advice.

It's funny because I feel like I suddenly understand Kate a little better now that I've done this with Christian. She's so comfortable in her own skin and she is not afraid to go after what she wants. I feel like I did that as well during my trip in London.

I wanted Christian, and for once, I didn't think anything over. I just did it. And I don't think I've ever been happier with a decision.

"But are you not worried that it would be weird? I mean, you hardly know him," Rebecca says, now sounding a bit unsure.

She is right; I know him for a week now, but in the past few days we have talked a lot. We've texted and called, and because of that, I feel like I do know him. I'm nervous about seeing him again but in a good, exciting way.

We have things in common and he really seems to be serious about wanting to get to know me better. And although the setting of tonight might not be ideal since we're first with my friends, and then in Q his friends are also there, not to forget that there will be a lot of drinking involved as well, tomorrow we're together and then we have time to get to know each other even better.

"We've talked a lot so I know him a little better now, and I'm not worried. I'm actually excited to see him again," I tell her honestly. "I'm sure you'll like him too. He is straight to the point, just like you and Kate."

"How late will he be here?" José, who just walked into my living room with a big plate of small Mexican bites, asks. He always makes them at New Year's Eve, and I always eat most of it. Although tonight I think that Rebecca might beat me since she is eating for two.

I look at the clock and see that it's fifteen minutes to seven. During our call yesterday I told him that he could come over when he was ready, and he responded to that by saying that it would be around seven.

"In a few minutes," I respond. "How do I look?"

My hands go over my dark green dress which ends mid-thigh. It shows a little cleavage and the skirt falls a little wider from my waist down. Since Christian has only seen me in my uniform or in simple jeans, I wanted to dress up for him now.

I've curled my hair and it's now falling in loose waves over my shoulders. Kate helped me with my make-up. It turned out to be a little darker and dramatic than my usual party look, but both her and Rebecca and José reassured me that I can pull it off.

I'm wearing tights with small black dots underneath my dress, and when we go to Q I'll wear my black sparkle heels. I've bought them last year for the New Year's Eve party, and I've never worn them again even though I really find them cute.

"The same as last time you asked us, ten minutes ago" José smirks.

Rebecca clicks her tongue as she slaps José's chest. "You look great, Ana."

I take a deep breath while I nod my head and then look around my living room. I've lit the candles and the atmosphere is cozy. My whole table is filled with food, and cold drinks are waiting in a bucket of ice.

It all looks good and I'm curious what Christian will think of my house. It's a two-bedroom apartment on the third floor and I can honestly say that my style is girly. My couch is soft beige, and the furniture is white. I've brought in soft colors by blankets, pillows and other accessories.

I'm proud of my home and it's completely me.

"We'll have fun, Ana. Stop stressing." Kate's elbow in my side pulls me out of my thoughts, and when I look at her, she is holding up a glass of wine. "Here, for the nerves."

I snort and immediately think back to how Christian told me exactly that when I was in his hotel room. The thought heats my cheeks.

"What's making you blush?" Kate grins, not missing a thing. She is really a pro at reading me, and it's both impressive and annoying.

Thankfully, the doorbell stops me from answering her question, and although I'm relieved by that, a nervous shiver runs through me because I know that it's Christian at the other end of the door.

"Go," Rebecca giggles from the couch. "We'll pretend to be in a very serious conversation so take your time."

I smile and walk to the front door, closing the door of the hall behind me to have a little more privacy when I greet him. I expect him to kiss me, and I don't need my friends as an audience for that.

I straighten my dress and look into the mirror that is hanging on the wall one more time, fluffing my hair up a little. I then open the door, and the butterflies immediately go crazy when I see him.

His signature smirk brightens his face as he leans against the doorpost. He is wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath that shows his hard chest perfectly. His jeans are dark grey and his white sneakers make his outfit complete.

I'm not sure how I like him most; in his uniform, naked, or while dressed like the ultimate playboy.

Before he says anything, his eyes move up and down my body slowly. He is taking his time as he shamelessly takes me in, and the action alone is enough for the nerves to leave my body.

When his eyes meet mine again, he steps forward and wraps his arms around my waist to crush me against him. "You look gorgeous," he mumbles before his mouth takes control of mine.

It's the perfect greeting. His lips are a bit cold, but his tongue is warm and tastes familiar. He kisses me slow but firm, his lips and teeth altering with his tongue, nipping and sucking to make it clear that he knows what I like.

My arms make their way around his neck and my hands nestle in his hair right after. His hair is always soft and a little messy, and I love running my fingers through it while we kiss. That way, I can pull him closer against me to let him know that he can't stop.

After a good minute, he ignores my attempts to keep him close and pulls back, his forehead resting against mine as his warm breath ghosts over my wet lips. "Hi," he breathes, his cheeks a little red and his eyes dark.

"Hi," I smile, out of breath as well. "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm happy you're here," I smile. I swallow back the urge to tell him I missed him since that would sound clinchy as hell, even though I realize now that I really did.

"Me too," he replies while he pulls me even closer against him. "I missed you."

My eyes widen slightly as he says it. It surprises me how easy it comes from his mouth; naturally and meaningful, and most importantly, without thinking.

"I missed you too," I whisper.

A smile forms his lips as he squeezes my sides. "You really look amazing."

"Thank you. You too. It's fun to see you like this, it shows me who you are a bit more."

It's always one of the things that I enjoy when I see colleagues during a meeting, seeing how they are dressed. Clothing styles say a lot about a person, and sometimes it surprises me how different from what I expected colleagues dress.

"And, Miss Steele. Who am I?" He grins, obviously enjoying the teasing.

I smile and let my nails run over the back of his neck. "The perfect playboy, just as I expected when I first saw you."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

"It is," I respond before I place a simple kiss on his lips. "Let's go inside. My friends are getting impatient."

He moves his hands to my behind where he firmly squeezes two times. He then lets me go. "Lead the way, sweetcheeks."

* * *

"Oh my God, Ana. It's Meatloaf. Fucking Meatloaf. I would do anything for love. Paradise by the dashboard light. Meat-loaf." Kate throws her card on the table in frustration while her expression lies somewhere between 'are you fucking kidding me' and 'fuck this shit'.

Rebecca, José, and Christian are all laughing while I'm still thinking over all the clues she just gave me. "Why the hell didn't you mention those songs? I'm sorry, but you suck at this, Kate. How the fuck am I supposed to know you mean Meatloaf when you are talking about the Beauty and the Beast."

We play thirty seconds every year, and every year Kate and I are a team. Due to the alcohol, we are both super competitive and it always results in huge discussions.

"A beauty and a beast. Have you ever seen the video clip?" Kate dramatically grabs her glass of wine from the table and takes a huge sip.

I roll my eyes and then pass the dice to Christian, who is teamed up with Rebecca and José. Before we started the game, Kate and I confidently allowed them to play with the three of them since Rebecca has proven previous years that she sucks at this game. Right now, I'm starting to really doubt that decision.

Christian is sitting next to me, his hand casually laying on my upper leg. Ever so often he squeezes my thigh as a promise for what will come after the party at Q.

So far, the night has been going great. He is spontaneous and my friends seem to like him. He is blending in naturally and now that everybody but Rebecca is feeling the effects of the alcohol, the atmosphere only gets better.

"Alright. Ready?" Kate asks while she holds her phone, eager to start the thirty seconds on the timer. Christian turns his head from left to right as if he is stretching before he nods determinedly. "Go!" Kate yells way too hard, making me giggle.

"Where do Ana and I work?" Christian starts, his voice rushed.

"American Airlines!" both Rebecca and José scream.

Christian nods his head before he continues. "It's the city of lights."

"Paris!" Rebecca screams, even harder than before. She has grabbed José's hand, her nails digging in his skin but I doubt he even feels it. He is completely into the game and looks at Christian intently, almost in a creepy way. It's funny, but the wine is making it hilarious.

"The one of that fucking Christmas song," Christian continues, his voice now louder as well because he is feeling the pressure of the clock.

"Mariah Carey!" Rebecca yells once again.

"What the fuck?" Kate protests. "Since when is she this good?"

I shrug and take a sip of wine. "Hormones?" I question without getting an answer. Christian is already busy with the next one, which José guesses after two attempts.

"Oh Jesus," Christian mumbles as he looks at his card. "Ana loves this. Like insanely. She made me watch it in London. It's about this kid that is a wizard."

"HARRY POTTER!" José and Rebecca jump from the couch while they throw out the answer, and just after that, the timer goes off, indicating that the thirty seconds are over.

"That's how it's done, motherfuckers," Rebecca continues while she wipes her shoulders as if she is suddenly super ghetto.

Christian chuckles and throws his card on the table before he takes his glass and nonchalantly takes a sip as if it's no big deal. Kate, competitive and paranoid as she is, grab the card from the table right after Christian threw it away to make sure he didn't cheat.

"This is bullshit," she concludes after reading the card and seeing that everything was played by the rules. "I need another drink." She stands from her chair and walks to the table to refill her glass, and I can't help but giggle.

"I like this game," Christian mumbles in my ear after he's put his arm around me to pull me closer to him. "Kate was right though, sweetcheeks. It was obviously Meatloaf." His voice is a little edgy, telling me that he's feeling the effects of alcohol just like everyone else.

"Your card was super easy. Kate and I would've gotten all the answers in just twenty seconds. Besides, you technically play with four." I nod towards Rebecca, who is currently moving José's hand over her belly so he can feel his baby.

"Don't pout," he says while he grabs my chin. "It makes me hard."

I gasp while my eyes move to his lap on their own accord. I bite my lip at the sight of the visible bulge to suppress a moan. He looks too good.

"This is going to be a long night," Christian mumbles as he lifts my head, his hand still holding my chin.

"Alright, Ana. Let's show them how good we actually are," Kate yells while she walks back to her chair, unsteady and ungracefully, breaking the lustful spell between Christian and me.

A long night indeed. Damn it.

* * *

It's five minutes to twelve, and I'm currently dancing with Christian. He is standing behind me, his hands around me while he grinds his front against my behind. I'm moving my hips in circles against him, and I feel what it does to him.

We're both drunk, sweaty and horny, and we both know that we're leaving right after the count down.

The whole night we've been teasing each other. The looks we give each other and the things we say, it's all foreplay, and I can't wait to have him alone.

His friends and brother are nice. They were, just like me, already feeling the alcohol pretty good, which is why I didn't feel any nerves. I've even joked around with his brother Elliot as if I've known him for years which is something I'd never do if I was sober. I'm usually a little bit more on the background in the beginning.

"I love this song!" Kate claps her hands before she throws them in the air, completely losing herself in the music. She is dancing in front of me, completely on her own but she doesn't seem to mind at all. She is totally happy with herself and I can't help but laugh.

"She's so drunk," Christian breathes into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"I know," I nod and turn my head so I'm facing him. "Me too, though."

"I know," he grins. "I like it."

I giggle and push my mouth onto his, his hands turning me at my hips so my whole body is facing him. We kiss like teenagers without any shame, his hands groping me while I'm trying really hard not to do the same.

"You know that you're spending the entire New Year's Day in my bed, right?" Christian murmurs against my mouth, his tongue licking my lips afterward.

"I know," I pant, my eyes never leaving his.

"Good."

"Where do you live?" I ask him when I realize that I don't know the answer to that question. I've brought a bag with clothing and stuff which is waiting for me with my coat, but I have no idea where I'm staying the night.

"At Escala. I have an apartment on the tenth floor. If we get out of here right after midnight, I can fuck you while you're facing the window and look at the fireworks I promised you."

"Okay," I say without hesitation. I want that.

He chuckles and rubs his nose against mine. "Sexy, little thing. I might keep you for a little longer than just tomorrow."

My eyes widen a little as I let what he said sink in. I have no idea if he means it the way I understand it, but my heart is racing. "Will you?" I ask hopefully. I suddenly feel completely sober even though I know it's just an illusion.

His dark grey eyes look at me intently for a moment, almost as if he is doing a round of pro's and no's. After that, his expression softens. "I will." He bumps his nose against mine. "Are you okay with that?"

A huge smile forms my lips. "I am."

Before we can seal the deal with another heavy make out, the DJ turns down the loud music and starts to count. Within seconds, the whole crowd is joining him.

While everybody around is counting from ten to zero, Christian's eyes are still connected with mine. They smile, but there is something else there too. I can't place it yet but I don't mind because I know that I'll have all the time to explore it later on.

"Three," Christian whispers against my mouth, counting along with the people around us. "Two." His nose rubs mine again while his hands grab me tighter, holding me even closer against him. "One."

His mouth is on mine before I register the loud 'Happy New Year' that's sounding through the club. Everything seems to fade; the cheering and the clapping, the happy people and the music. Even the sounds of fireworks from outside are just a faraway buzz.

The only thing that I'm aware of is the way that Christian is wishing me a Happy New Year with his mouth. His kiss is sincere and lazy, telling me that we have time. It's sweet and warm, and it wakens all my senses. It's all-consuming.

"Happy New Year, sweetcheeks," he breathes after he's pulled his mouth from mine, way too fast for my liking.

"You too," I mumble, my eyes fixated on his mouth. I want it back on mine.

His knowing smile tells me that he feels exactly the same, and without hesitation, he grabs my hand. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Ten.

We stumble into the elevator of his building, my hands gripping his shirt while his hand pushes the button behind me. Our mouths are a chaotic mess and our bodies are on fire.

The ride in the cab to Escala took just five minutes, but in those five minutes, the drives warned us at least six times to keep it clean. It's understandable since I was on Christian's lab the entire time, humping him like a horny cat.

He was just as into it; his hands were encouraging me while his mouth was busy on my neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin. I'm sure he marked me too. It felt amazing.

"Wrap your legs around me," Christian growls against my mouth while his hands lift me by my behind, forcing me to do what he just ordered.

The elevator beeps, letting us know that we've arrived at the tenth floor. Effortlessly Christian walks me to his door, determined and without stopping his assault on my mouth. When he reaches his apartment, he moves one hand to his back pocket, no doubt to grab his keys. To hold me up, he pushes my back against the door.

I let my mouth trail to his neck as he fumbles to get the right key, enjoying the way goosebumps rise on his skin when I let my teeth graze his Adam's apple.

"Fuck, Ana," he grunts, his hips moving forward to give the words more power.

"Open it." I sound impatient and I'm glad I do. He can know that he can't take his time right now. I'm too needy.

Just seconds later, the door flies open, and Christian is just in time to wrap his arm around my waist firmly, preventing me from falling backward.

As he walks in, his mouth again attacking mine, I don't have time to look around. I vaguely hear the door shut behind us, followed by keys that hit something hard. The sounds of fireworks get a little harder, and when Christian sets me onto the ground and turns me around, I'm faced with floor to ceiling windows that give me an amazing view of Seattle at midnight.

"Wow," I breathe while looking at the sky that seems to light up. "This is beautiful."

Christian's front is pressing against my back, his erection immediately pulling my attention away from all the beautiful lights in the sky.

His chin leans on my shoulder. "No sweetcheeks. That's nothing. You are beautiful."

His hands are resting on my belly, my hands on top of his. For a moment we stand there, watching the beautiful show. It has something intimate to share this with him here, in his house.

"And we fly even higher than that, baby," he whispers.

He probably means that we work on a plane, but I can't help but hear his tone that tells me that he means it in another way as well. The sweet 'baby' at the end of his sentence does something to me as well.

As my eyes are still in the sky, his hand leaves my belly and moves to my neck where he slowly starts to lower the zipper of my dress. The zipper goes over the whole length, and Christian unzips it all the way until my dress falls completely open.

His finger then moves from my neck over my spine, to the band of my thighs. I'm only wearing them and panties, along with my heels. It's actually surprised me that I didn't kick them off the moment we entered. I know I was busy then, but my feet are killing me.

Now I don't want to take them off though. I'll let Christian do it.

"You should see how the light works on your skin," he mumbles as he hooks his thumbs in the band of both my tights and panties and slowly pulls them down.

He moves to his knees at the same time, and when he reaches my feet, he one by one lifts them to take off my shoes and the clothing. In the meantime, I let my dress fall from my arms in front of me.

I'm aware of my naked reflection, but I'm focussed on Christian who is standing behind me still fully clothed. His eyes are cast on my backside, roaming up and down while his tongue moves over his lower lips. Even in the window, I can see his eyes darken.

Without saying anything, and without moving his eyes from my skin, he pulls his shirt over his head before he starts to work on his jeans. When he has unfastened it, he kicks off his sneakers and yanks both his jeans and boxers down.

I can't see him completely since he is standing behind me, but I feel the heat radiating from his body.

He takes one step forward, and his tip touches my lower back. A shiver runs through me at the simple touch, and I can't hold myself back. I move my hand behind me and grab him firmly. When I start stroking him, a hiss leaves his throat.

"Will you let me inside?" He breathes, his hands moving to my hips once again.

"You know I will."

"I mean only me," he clarifies. "Just me, without anything on."

His eyes meet mine in the window, his gaze carefully studying my reaction. His thumbs move in circles over my bare skin as his tip bumps against me because he moves his hips forwards rhythmically.

For a moment I think about his question. I'm seriously being pulled from one side to the other. I want him without a condom, but I'm not sure if I can. What if he isn't clean?

He seems to read my doubts from my face, because his nose nuzzles against my cheek as he whispers, "I've never had sex without one, Ana. I swear. I'm clean."

"Never?" I'm surprised by that. He wanted to have me without a condom the first time we had sex.

"Never," he confirms again. "I know I wanted you without one that night, and it honestly surprised me. I've always been paranoid when it comes to that thing and I've always been careful. You just bewitch me and make me want to do crazy shit."

I giggle because of his explanation, and he chuckles in return before he kisses my cheek. "If you want to wait until I can show you my test results, I understand."

"Do you have those results here?"

He nods against my shoulder before he leaves a kiss there as well. "I have. Should I go get them?"

I shake my head, not needing it now. It will only change the mood, and right now, I love the mood too much. Besides, if he is willing to get them right now, I doubt there will be something on there that will change my mind and make me want to use a condom after all.

So, I guide him to me, arching my back a little so the angle is just right. Without saying anything, he gently pushes inside me, his chin still resting on my shoulder while he lets out a relieved grunt.

We both moan when he's completely inside me. His arms wrapped around me tightly, my hands are resting on the window. He is hovering over me, his warmth consuming me. And as he starts to move slowly, almost carefully, one hand moves to my cheek to lift my head.

"Look, baby," he whispers. "Look at us."

Our reflection in the window isn't sharp, but it is the most erotic thing I've ever seen. When I look at my body, I don't particularly see something sensual or sexual, but as I stare at myself right now while Christian's hand is grabbing my breast and my body is arched, it's all I see.

"Oh God, Christian." The vision is making the feeling intenser, and along with his twisting fingers on my nipple, it's an intense sensation.

His thrusts become a little harder, and to steady myself I bend over a little more, forcing his chin to leave my shoulder. I keep my eyes on our reflection, where the sight is even hotter now that Christian is standing behind me.

Both his hands are on my hips, his head bowed and his hair falling on his forehead. He is looking at how he thrusts into me, the grip on my hips telling me just how much he likes what he sees.

His arms are tensed, just like his chest and abs. His teeth dig in his lower lip, his cheeks red as the tempo increases yet again, hitting a spot inside me that makes me yelp.

At the sound, Christian's eyes shoot up to meet mine again in the window. "Are you okay?" He grunts. He is holding himself back, and I know why he feels the need to do that. It feels too good. I've had sex without a condom before, but the fact that he didn't makes this so much more special and intense.

"I'm fine. Don't stop."

He nods and then casts his eyes down again, moving even harder inside me. Just when I'm about to reach my high, he abruptly stops.

He pulls out of me right after and turns me around as fast as he can before he lifts me. "I want to look at you," he explains, his voice low.

I wrap my legs around his waist again, and when he guides himself into me once more, he pushes me back against the cool class. His movements pick up right where he left off, the only thing that's different now is that his eyes are on my face.

He watches me intently as he brings me to my orgasm. His eyes holding mine hostage, making it impossible for me to close them even if I wanted to. As my body shakes and my muscles tighten, my eyes are on his, giving me the type of serenity that makes the contrast even bigger.

"That's it, sweetcheeks. Squeeze me. Just like this," Christian encourages, his voice on the edge because he is holding himself back. Only when my limbs lose their strength, his thrusts fasten again.

"I'm close," he mumbles before his lips connect with mine again and his eyes close. My eyes stay wide open as I watch his orgasm rush through him.

I feel him pulse inside of me as he moans my name and his fingers dig into my hips. It's amazing to see a man like Christian, strong and tall, lose himself. And it's all because he is inside of me.

I slowly set my feet on the ground as he comes down from his high. His forehead is resting against mine, his arms around my waist and his member resting against me, wet from both of us. It feels raw and real.

"You are so good," he mumbles, eyes closed as catches his breath.

I shake my head. ''No, that was all you."

He chuckles and bumps his nose against mine. "You're drunk."

"Just like you," I giggle.

"True." He smiles and kisses me. "Lets always be drunk together."

I smile at his goofy expression. "That would be a disaster, especially when we are at work. A captain flying while being drunk."

Our eyes meet again, and this time I once again feel the alcohol slip away to the background. His thumb moves to my cheek where he traces my blush, a content smile covering his face.

"I would still bring you back safe and sound," he mumbles. "Precious Cargo."

I smile and kiss his cheek, not sure what to say to that. It's making me shy.

"Let's get you clean. I want you warm in my bed," he says, noticing that I'm a bit overwhelmed. "I wasn't lying, sweetcheeks. I'm keeping you."

I'm happy he mentions it again. The fact that he says it now, after what we just shared, makes it more meaningful and I somehow now know for sure that it's his intention to really take this seriously.

"I'm okay with that."

Who knew that my new job would lead me to cloud nine?

The End.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"We need to go," she whispers against my chest, her breath still heavy on my skin. She's still shivering, and she's also still squeezing me, making it impossible for me to think about anything else than her tight warmth, let alone about the fact that we need to go.

Ana on top. It's fucking magical.

"Christian," she mumbles again, her head now slightly lifted so her chin is resting on my chest.

I move my hand to put her hair behind her ear, and can't help but smile at the sight of her. Her cheeks are red, as are her swollen lips. Her leftover mascara has run out at the corners of her eyes, and her hair is a complete mess.

"Let's stay here," I murmur before I lean down and kiss her lips once. "I want to stay like this forever."

"There are four hundred people out there that probably aren't happy if we do that."

I push my hips up a little, burying myself a little deeper inside her. I'm not completely hard as I came just minutes ago, but her wetness is just too inviting. "Fuck them."

It's been almost seven weeks since she had that first shift on my crew during Christmas, and ever since New Year's Eve she hasn't left my house. It was like an unspoken agreement; we'd go to work and hang with friends, but she always came back to mine without even discussing it. It's fucking great.

Even when I flew my longer flights, which were three in the past weeks, she stayed at my place. She'd text me pictures of her in my bed, on my couch, and after a long plea from my part, one of her in my bath, and all I could think about was flying the fuck back home.

Home. To her.

"Captain Grey, as your Senior Purser I order you to get that ass out of bed and in that sexy uniform." She sits up and wiggles her hips, sliding me into her deeper while she gives me a perfect view of her body.

On her gorgeous tits are faint bite marks of my teeth noticeable and her nipples are pinker than normal, also because of my assault. Her belly is mark-free but her sides and hips are decorated with my hand- and fingerprints. And her pussy, which is still perfectly resting over my cock, is red too. Red because of my teeth and stubble; the perfect evidence of the hours I've spent tasting and exploring her throughout the night.

"Yeah, the way you're sitting on me right now makes me want to do anything but that, sweetcheeks."

She giggles, her cheeks pink. "You're terrible. Come on. It's not like you have to miss this."

Today I'm flying to Aruba, and as luck would have it, Ana is scheduled for that exact flight as well. After almost two months, she's flying on my crew again, and the thought alone drives me insane.

We've kept our thing private at work and it was easy because we haven't flown together, but now that we'll work together, I'm not sure how we are going to hide it. Of course, I told Luke since my normal routine on longer flights changed. I don't rate by stripes anymore, and Luke doesn't have me as an opponent anymore when there is a nice hostess on board.

Instead of sharing my room with some meaningless, nameless chick, I'm now face timing with the one woman that's on my mind ever since London. The woman that's waiting for me in my home. The one that wants me back home safe.

Ana.

"Thank fuck I don't have to miss this," I tell her while I sit up as well, bumping my nose with hers as I sneak my arms around her waist. "I can't wait to fuck you in the blue, clear sea," I whisper against her lips before I let my tongue slide into her inviting mouth.

As always, she responds just like I want her to; her tongue lazily moves circles around mine, her teeth sometimes nipping my lip while her hands move to my hair.

"We really don't have time," she protests when she feels me harden inside her, but in contrast to what she tells me, her hips start to circle to create the friction we both need.

"I'll fly a little faster," I growl before I turn us around. She lets out a giggle and doesn't protest when her head hits the pillow, her hair spread around her.

With my forearms next to her head, my nose against hers, and my whole body over her, I start to move in and out of her slowly. Her legs and arms move around me, her blue eyes shining while she lets out little whimpers.

Before Ana, I never made love like this. Hell, I didn't make love at all. I fucked, preferably from behind. I didn't feel the need to look at them since I knew it was just a one-time thing. With Ana, I can't seem to get enough of her facial expressions when I'm inside her.

With her, I feel privileged. Privileged that I know what she looks like in the throes of passion. Every time I'm inside of her, I'm soaking her up. I try to memorize everything she does, to make sure I never forget it. To make sure I can take the image with me when I'm flying without her.

"Faster," she gasps when I hit a spot deep inside her, and it shoots a shock over my spine. Her voice when she's letting me fuck her is the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

I do what she tells me and start to move faster, her heels digging into my ass to let me know what pace she wants it on. I'm aware that she wants me to make her come fast because we need to get to Sea-Tac and for a small moment I think about doing the exact opposite just so I can postpone getting out of bed.

But when her whimpers turn into moans, and I feel her squeeze me tightly, I know I can't. The only thing sexier than hearing Ana's voice while I fuck her is definitely seeing Ana come.

"Christian, just a little more. Please," her strangled voice begs while her arms, legs, and neck tense and her eyes close.

Without changing my pace, I bow my head so I can take her nipple into my mouth. I've come to discover that Ana loves to get her nipples teased, and when she's close like she is now, she always begs me to play with them so it'll pull her over the edge.

I grunt when I feel shocks go through her body, her arms tight around my head to keep me into place as she moans that she's coming. It's fucking glorious how her pussy is squeezing me, but just when I feel I'm close as well, she stops and pushes me off of her.

"What-" I start but I'm cut off when she pushes me all the way back, so I'm leaning back on my heels. She then moves onto her belly and takes me into her mouth. Her wicked eyes are looking up and me as she bops her head up and down, stroking my shaft at the same time.

"Fuck, baby," I grunt while my hands find her hair, slowly moving her head a little faster. "Are you going to make me come like this, sweetcheeks?"

She moans around my cock as an answer, her eyes closing for a brief moment as if she lives for it, and the moment her hand finds my balls, I'm gone.

I yerk as I shoot inside her mouth. The moment she feels it, Ana backs away from my cock so I can see it shoot into her waiting mouth. When I'm done, she makes a show of swallowing before she licks around my tip to make sure she's got every drop.

I fucking love her.

"You really have to fly fast now," she giggles. "I mean if you can fly? You look a bit absent, Captain Grey."

She hops off the bed when I try to lunge towards her, all smiles and giggles as she runs to the bathroom. Her ass is bouncing and her hair is falling down her back, and I can't help but chuckle as well. When she reaches the door of the bathroom, she turns around one more time.

"Let's save time and shower together." She beckons me with her head before she disappears out of view.

I have no idea why she thinks that showering together will save time. Every time we shower together, we end up going at it again which means we'll only be later. But since she's the one that opted for it, it'll be her fault.

And therefore I jump out of bed as fast as I can to meet her in my shower.

* * *

"Morning Grey, cupcake." Luke moves his hand to his hat and nods in greeting, his eyes following Ana's body with a smirk on his face. "Had a bit of delay?"

Next to me, Ana moves her hands over her skirt as if she's afraid there will be evidence of why were late on there, and I can't help but smirk as well. "A bit delay indeed. Something about clothing disfunction," I grin before I move my mouth to Ana's head. "You look good, sweetcheeks," I whisper while I move my hand to her ass and squeeze it once, "now go do your thing."

"Pigs," she mutters, making both me and Luke laugh. Her cheeks are red and there is a faint smile on her lips as well, so I know she isn't mad. She is kind of used to how Luke and I are together. It's something that'll never change.

"Lucky fucking bastard," Luke says, pulling my attention away from Ana, whom I followed with my eyes. When I look at Luke, I see that his eyes are still on her.

I slam his shoulder while I let out a chuckle. "You have no idea."

"You better not kick me out off the cockpit today though, Grey. I mean it."

I hold up my hands, pretending to be the innocence itself. "Never. I don't have to this time. I'll have her with me for the next three days."

"Does Daniels know? Or has he booked a room for her as well."

"He doesn't. Nobody knows yet, except for you. Ana likes it that way for now," I explain while I make my way into the cockpit.

"And you?" Luke asks while he follows me.

"Look at her. I want to write my name on her forehead so the whole fucking world knows," I chuckle. "But she is scared her colleagues will look at her differently, so we'll do this her way."

"It's serious then? I mean, serious as in that you want to claim her and not have anyone else?" Luke looks at me expectantly.

"Dead serious. I'm done with what we did, Luke. For now, I'll focus on her. She's different. We're moving fast, but it's as if that's the most normal thing to do. I don't know, it feels right." I shrug as I think about what I've just said. Normally, having someone around me twenty-four seven would freak me out, but with Ana, it just clicks.

"How fast are we talking about?" He asks as he climbs onto his seat.

"She was supposed to stay over at New Year's Eve, but she's never left since then. She went to her house twice to grab clothes. Even when I was away for more days, she stayed at my house," I tell him while climbing onto my seat as well.

"Fuck. And that doesn't freak you out?" Luke's eyes are wide as a shudder runs through him. "I would freak the fuck out."

"It doesn't," I shake my head. "It feels good to know she's waiting for me at my house."

"Look at you," Luke smirks while slapping my cheek two times. "You're almost blushing."

"Fuck you, Co."

Luke rolls his eyes and gives me the finger, making me chuckle. Co is the new nickname I gave him. It's Co as in co-pilot. He hates it which is making it even better for me.

"At least it gives me room to play freely," he states as he checks the schedule.

I can't help but snort at that. "Right. If you're able to land them."

A knock on the door prevents Luke from responding, and when we turn around, Ana's head peeks around the door. "We're boarding now," she informs us.

"Thanks, cupcake. We'll close the door behind you," Luke answers.

Ana nods her head, and I can't seem to look away which is causing her to blush. "Okay. Coffee for you two after takeoff?"

"Please," I nod, sounding like a sappy girl all of the sudden, no doubt giving Luke all the things he need to be on my ass the entire flight. I'm completely hooked and seeing her like this, in about the same situation as the first time I met her, suddenly makes me realize what a fucking good start of 2020 it's been.

A small smile appears on Ana's face when she sees my look. Her blush is still there, her hair is up in a classy bun, and just before she closes the door, she blows me a kiss, her soft-red stained lips plump and just inviting as fuck.

I'm going to make it my mission on having rings in that exact color all over my cock before I fall asleep tonight.

"Oi, you think you can focus on flying? Jesus mate, you're going to catch flies." Luke slams my cheek, again, this time to bring me back to the present. I close my mouth which was hanging open in awe and shove Luke as hard as I can.

"Jealous?" I raise my eyebrow, knowing the answer to that question already. I saw him looking at Ana just now. "I bet you are. You never had four stripes, did you?" I love rubbing in his face that I have her.

"I'm just going to say that I'm the one that told her your room number. I let you win. If I didn't tell her, she would've come to my room instead."

I laugh out loud at that and after a few seconds of holding back, Luke joins. "So full of shit."

"I know," he chuckles. "But I did bring you two together, so I'm expecting to be chosen as your best man."

"Ouch, that'll be a tough call. What about my brother?" I joke, working my ass off to keep a serious expression on my face.

It works, because Luke's eyes widen, almost in alarm. "Why the fuck are we talking about this? You're not going to get married, Grey." He takes off his hat and places the headphones on his ears. "Right?" He asks when I stay quiet a little too long, his eyebrow raised.

"You should see your face," I laugh while placing the headphones on my head as well. "Come on, let's start her up."

Luke and I both begin pushing the buttons that'll start the engine and after that, we go over our final check, the talk about marriage now a joke long forgotten.

But I know that it wasn't a joke. I know that I'll marry Ana in the future. And while it freaks Luke the fuck out, it gives me a feeling of peace, knowing that she'll be at home waiting for me for the rest of my life.

* * *

"I'm going to walk around for a bit." Earning a nod from Luke, I take off my headphones and climb out of my chair. The moment I'm standing, I stretch and crack my limbs. We've been flying for four hours now, and since we had heavy turbulence the past two hours, I couldn't move from my seat. Now that we are steady again, I finally can go for a piss.

After I've closed the door of the cockpit behind me, I immediately notice that I'm not the only one that has taken the seatbelt sign seriously. Now that it's off, there is a waiting line for the lavatories and the hostesses are busy preparing to hand out the meals.

I maneuver my way through the passengers that are waiting, greeting some of them with a nod. When I finally reach the aisle, I start walking determinedly, deciding to stretch my legs fast so I can hide in the cockpit again.

As I walk around, I look for Ana. I'd expected to see her right after I left the cockpit since that's her work spot, but she wasn't there. And now, as I'm walking through the plane, I don't see her either.

When I reach the next pantry and see that Ana isn't there either, I ask one of the hostesses that are working on filling the tea can, "have you seen Anastasia?"

The woman nods her head while she points to the back. "Yeah, she went to the lavatory in the back. I think she got a little sick from the turbulence."

I frown and nod my head in thanks before I continue my walk onto the next aisle, making my way to the back of the plane. Ana never mentioned that she has a problem with turbulence and I find myself walking even faster because I'm worried. When I reach the lavatories, it's thankfully not as busy as upfront, and since there is only one toilet locked, I think Ana is in there.

I softly knock on the door, waiting for a response. It stays silent, even after three times there is no response, and it's starting to concern me more.

"Ana? Are you there? It's me, Christian."

After a short moment and some stumbling, the door slowly opens a little, revealing a pale Ana. Her make-up has run out, her red lipstick smeared to the right, no doubt because she wiped her mouth multiple times.

"Hi," she mumbles, her eyes cast to the floor in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

I frown and push her backward before I step into the small space as well, closing the door behind me. "Why are you apologizing? Are you okay, baby?"

I rub her back while I meet her eyes through the mirror. The bright light above the mirror makes her look even paler. Her eyes are a little red, and I can tell that she feels horrible.

"Not really," she mumbles while she leans against me, her forehead against my chest. "I'm so nauseous, I keep throwing up. I have no idea why though, I'm never sick during flights."

I move my hand into her hair and let my fingers go over her scalp, trying to relax her bit. "Is it because of the turbulence?"

She shrugs as she pulls her head away from me with the intention to answer my question, but as soon as she does, her face tightens while she turns around fast, just in time as another wave hits her.

I grab the loose strains of her hair and hold them back with one hand while I rub her back with the other. "Try to relax, it's easier that way."

She mumbles something I don't really catch before she grabs a paper towel to wipe her mouth. When she stands again, she leans back against me, her head on my shoulder and her eyes closed.

"This is really horrible," she mumbles, the paper towel still in front of her mouth.

"I know," I mumble before kissing the side of her head. "Can I get you anything?"

She shakes her head. "No. Please stay for a few minutes. I think it's all out now."

"I'm here." I kiss her again, my hands wrapping around her to pull her against me. We stand like that for a couple of minutes while Ana's breathing slowly returns to normal. Her eyes are still closed and she is still leaning against me, but the color on her cheeks returns a bit which is a good sign.

"Do you think you can work? Or do you need me to let someone take over?" I ask her when she opens her eyes and meets mine in the mirror.

"I'm okay, I think," she says, giving me a small smile. When her eyes find her own reflection in the mirror, they widen slightly. "I need my bag though. Jesus, I look horrible."

I chuckle and kiss her head once again. "I'll get your bag. Are you sure you're good?"

She turns around, her hand on my cheek. "I'm okay. Probably the turbulence. There's a first for everything," she giggles. "It's your fault, though. Keep her in check will you?"

"I'll try," I chuckle. "Take it easy okay. Let me know if get sick again."

She nods her head and then waves for me to go and grab her bag. Outside of the fact that she needs to redo her make-up, she looks much better than when she opened the door ten minutes ago, and it reassures me that she is indeed feeling a little better now.

"I'll be right back," I tell her before I close the door behind me and make my way to the front of the plane to grab her bag. On my way, I pass a few kids that give me a high-five and I can't help but smile because of it.

They remind me of Mason and how he looks at me when he sees me in my uniform. The first thing he does is steal my hat and after that, he always takes the first seat he can find before demanding me to tell him about my last flight.

There is no doubt in my mind that he'll be a pilot too, and the thought makes me proud as fuck.

When I arrive at the front of the plane, I see that Gail and a colleague are just about to start serving meals. Because I need to get back on the aisle to bring Ana her bag, I need to be quick.

"Gail, do you know where Anastasia's bag is? She needs it."

"Yeah, it's over here," she answers while she opens a cabinet and takes out Ana's purse. "Is she okay? She just ran off about twenty minutes ago."

"Fine now," I nod. "Got a little sick from the turbulence, but she'll be out in a few minutes. You can start serving though, she'll catch up."

Gail nods her head and continues to get everything ready to serve. I make my way to the back as fast as I can, bag in hand. When I arrive at the toilet, it's unlocked so I don't need to knock.

"Here you go." I hand Ana her bag. "Are you sure you're okay? We still have about six hours to go."

"I'm fine," she nods, a smile on her face. In the time I went for her bag, she cleaned her face and she now looks fresh. "I just need to brush my teeth and do my make-up. After that, I'm back on track, don't worry."

"Alright." I kiss her cheek, rubbing my nose over her cheekbone afterward. "I'll be in the cockpit."

"Okay," she smiles. "Bring us to paradise safe."

"Always, baby. Always."

* * *

"I'm seriously thinking about sabotaging the flight back," Ana mumbles from behind her book. We are lying on the private beach that's attached to the hotel we're staying at, the perfect, clear-blue sea as a view. The sun is shining, and the waitress just brought us our coffee. It's a mini-vacation and I don't want it to end either.

"We have another day after this one." I turn my head and look at her. She is laying on her belly next to me, her nose in her book. Her legs are bent at the knees, her feet turning in circles in the air, the sand that falls from them tickling my legs.

She drops her book and turns her head so she can look at me too. "Still, I can already tell that these days will be over too fast."

We've arrived yesterday around nine in the evening. We had dinner at the hotel, and after that, we walked on the beach until Ana was tired. She still felt a little shaky after the flight and didn't eat much. Luckily, when she woke up this morning, she felt like her old self again.

"Just enjoy," I tell her while I move my hand to her back. Her skin is so pale, and I'm worried sick that she'll burn. Therefore I keep checking if she is still covered with sunscreen. Also, I love touching her skin, so it's a win-win.

My fingertips play on her back, move over her spine up and down, tickling her neck and teasing the dimples on her lower back. Goosebumps rise wherever my fingers touch her, showing me just how much she enjoys my hands on her.

She drops her head on her arms and lets out a soft sigh. "I really love this."

I smile and move a little closer before leaning down and placing a kiss on her shoulder blade. "Me too," I mumble against her skin.

In the past weeks, we haven't said the L word yet. I think that we both feel it, and we've said stuff like 'I love this and I love that' constantly, but the big I love you hasn't dropped yet. I'm not sure if that's a conscious decision or that it just didn't happen yet.

A part of me feels that it might be too soon to say something important and binding like that, even though I'm completely committed to her. I'd like for it to come out naturally, as in don't think about it too much and just go with the flow, but I also think that I'm, unconsciously, waiting for her to say it first.

I've never told anyone, family not included, the big three-word sentence. I've always known that I would only say those words to the woman that I'm sharing the rest of my life with, and maybe that's why it feels like a huge thing now that it's becoming reality.

Ana moving from under my hand to stand pulls me out of my thoughts. When I look up at her face, she asks, "Wanna go for a swim?"

I nod my head and sit up, my eyes still on her. She is wearing a red bikini with white dots, her pale skin in sharp contrast with the bright color. It looks good on her though. She has an amazing body; not thin and curves in all the right places. Her tits are out of this world, especially in this piece.

I know I'm not the only one who notices that. We are on this beach for almost an hour, and I've already caught at least four fuckers staring at her. I never had to deal with jealousy, but today I felt it for the first time.

It fucking sucks.

I stand from my bed and grab her hand before I lead her to the sea. The sun is very hot, making cooling off every twenty to thirty minutes necessary. The water is the perfect temperature as well. It's not cold so you can just walk in without shivering, but it's cold enough to properly cool down.

When the water has reached my chest, I stop walking and pull Ana towards me. The water already reached her chin, so she is happy when I pull her against me so she can wrap her legs around me.

Her arms find their way around my neck, her fingers playing with my hair. She leans her forehead against mine, her eyes closed, her long lashes resting on her cheeks, and a small smile playing on her lips.

She is fucking gorgeous.

"I feel like you want to tell me something," she whispers after a few minutes of comfortable silence in which I slowly walk through the water.

"Yeah? Like what?"

She moves her head back a little so she can look at me. "I think you know." Her cheeks turn a little red, and her teeth find her lower lip.

"Do I?" I smirk as I rub my nose against hers.

She nods her head. "I think you do. But I also think that maybe you're a little nervous about saying it."

A proper smile is forming my lips now. I think I know what she is talking about, but I kind of like this conversation, so I'm going to stick by paying dumb for a few moments more.

"Nervous? Me?" I snort. "I fly a 777-300, sweetcheeks. I'm never nervous."

She giggles and slaps my chest. "You're such an arrogant man sometimes, Mr. Grey."

"Give me a hint then. What is it that I want to tell you?" I challenge.

"Well," she stretches, her cheeks turning a little redder, "it's eight letters. And it happens to be the same thing I want to say to you as well."

My eyes widen a little, my smile growing even bigger. "Yeah?"

She smiles as well and nods her head, one of her hands moving to my cheek. "Yeah."

"Tell me then," I say, my hands gripping her sides in anticipation and encouragement.

She shakes her head. "You first," she whispers, her nose bumping mine once.

"Together?" I compromise, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

Fucking hell, what if she says something completely different?

"Together," she agrees. "On three."

"One," I smile.

"Two," she says.

"I love you."

"Holy fucking shit."

She jumps out of my arms, her head going underwater for a second before she comes up, coughing and spitting out water while she has a look of complete horror on her face.

And I'm fucking confused.

I told her I love her, and at the exact same moment, she starts to curse before she jumps away from me. What the actual fuck.

"What's wrong?" I ask her while I grab her arm and pull her towards me again. When she is close enough, I see that she has tears in her eyes.

"Something bit me," she explains, her voice almost breaking.

"What? Where?" I turn in a circle while I look in the water, searching for a fish or something else that could have bitten her, but I don't see anything but sand.

"My ass," she mumbles and I can't help but laugh.

"Are you fucking with me?" I chuckle.

She shakes her head, tears now falling from her eyes, telling me that she is serious. "I'm not. It actually really hurts a lot."

"Okay, come here. Let me see," I tell her before I turn her around. Since the water is so clear, she doesn't even have to stick her ass out to show me. I can see it the moment she turns around, and my eyes widen.

There is indeed a huge red mark on her ass, next to where her bikini bottom ends. She isn't bleeding, but it doesn't look good at all.

"Christ, I think we need to get you to the first aid," I tell her while I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her to the beach. The moment her ass comes out of the water though, it starts to hurt more.

"Fuck, it burns so bad, Christian. Oh my God, what the hell is this?" She cries, her arms around my neck and her leg in the air, obviously not walking out of the water anytime soon.

I lift her in my arms, causing her to cry harder which freaks me out. It must really hurt badly because she is full-on crying. When I look at the spot again, I'm starting to worry even more; it's still red, but it also starts to swell, and around the red spot appear white dots.

I run out of the sea and to the bar. The bartender already hears and sees us coming, and places a chair in the shade. "What's wrong?" He asks, his eyes going over both me and Ana's body.

"She got bitten by something," I tell him while I place Ana on the chair. Her whole leg is shaking now, her hands clenched into fists and her jaw tight while tears stream down her cheeks, obviously trying to handle the pain.

"Where?" The bartender asks and in response, Ana turns so he can see the mark.

"Ah, okay. You go inside, I'll call a doctor," he says hurried, obviously recognizing the mark.

"What is it?" Ana protest when I try to help her off the chair to walk her inside. "Am I losing my leg? Christian, why is he suddenly calling a doctor? God, it hurts so bad. It's my whole leg now."

Ana is completely panicking and I can't blame her. I'm trying to stay calm but I'm freaking out too. Thankfully, the bartender is back within seconds.

"Do you know what kind of thing bit her?" I ask him. Ana is not capable of talking at the moment, she is just looking at the mark on her ass in horror, still crying as well.

"Coral Devil," he says. "A small one by the looks of it, but she needs antibiotics. The ambulance will be here in a few minutes. In the meantime, I'm going to make a hot towel that she can press on it."

I can only nod my head as I watch him walk away again. The name Coral Devil scares the hell out of me, but the bartender looks more relaxed, so I think she'll be okay.

I move towards Ana and kneel next to her while I wrap my arm around her waist. She is shaking, her hand grabbing my bicep in a vice grip while she holds her leg up, preventing from leaning on the mark.

"It really hurts," she sobs while she hides her face in the crook of my neck.

"I know, baby. They'll be here soon." I kiss her head and rub her back, trying to calm her down as best as I can by whispering to her that it will be okay.

After a few moments, the bartender hands me a hot towel, which he advises me to put in the wound with pressure. I do what he tells me, and Ana hisses in response while her teeth find my neck.

"Fuck," she curses.

"I'm sorry, baby," I murmur against her head before kissing it again. I feel powerless. I hate seeing her in pain like this.

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long for the paramedics to arrive. The moment they are near Ana, one checks her pupils while the other one prepares an IV.

"What's your name, miss?" The one who is checking her vitals asks.

"Anastasia," she answers, her voice shaky.

"I'm Morgan," he smiles. "You have a pretty nasty burn from the Coral Devil, and we're going to give you antibiotics so the poison doesn't spread to your organs. It's not a very big burn by the looks of it which means it probably wasn't a full-grown fish, but we are doing it just to make sure. You're also getting some pain relief once your IV is in place, and we're taking you to the hospital for a check-up afterward. Okay?"

"Am I going to lose my leg?" She asks, her eyes wide.

Morgan chuckles which reassures me once again. "No miss," he answers. "You'll be in pain for a few days, but I promise you you'll be fine. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Ana shakes her head, pulling me closer to her when she sees the needle that is about to go into her skin.

"Look at me, baby," I tell her while I grab her chin, pulling her eyes away from her arm. "You'll be fine. Don't worry. Once it's in, they can give you something against the pain."

She nods and winces when the needle goes in, but her eyes stay focused on mine. "Thank you." She leans her forehead against mine, her eyes closed. "I love you, too," she sobs.

I can't help but chuckle. "I know."

"Alright," Morgan interrupts our moment while he stands. "Can you hop on the stretcher?"

Without waiting for her answer, I take her in my arms and lift her from the chair and onto the stretcher. When I let go of her, she immediately grabs my hand again, making sure I don't leave her alone for a second.

"Let's go," Morgan nods to his colleague.

"Bye perfect beach," Ana pouts while she gives the sea a small wave. I think she feels less pain now that she had some pain relief. She has stopped shaking as well and her leg doesn't cramp anymore.

She is right though; I doubt we'll see the beach again anytime soon.

* * *

"Do you think I have to stay here?" Ana asks for the tenth time.

"I don't know, baby," I repeat. "We'll have to wait for the results, I guess."

"What's taking so long?" She sighs, leaning her head back against the pillow.

We're in the hospital for about two hours now. They took blood samples from Ana and she had to pee in a jar so they could examen that as well, and we are now waiting for the results.

"How do you feel?" I ask her before I kiss her forehead. I'm sitting next to her bed on a chair, still in my swim trunks. I didn't have a shirt on when we went to the beach, but I did grab our stuff, so bow I've wrapped a towel around myself.

Ana is still in her bikini, but she is laying under a sheet. Her arm with the IV in it is sticking out because she doesn't dare to move it. She thinks the needle is ten inches long, and it's actually a little funny.

"Okay. A bit tired, but the pain isn't as bad as before," she smiles. "Do you think it'll leave a scar?"

Before I have time to tell her I have no idea, Doctor Mirren, who took the test, walks in while she says, "probably not. It will be swollen for a couple of days, and the red mark will stay for a few weeks but that's about it."

When she reaches Ana's bed, she grabs a chair and sits down. She then opens a file. "I have the test results here, and I think you'd be relieved to hear that the poison didn't reach your bloodstream. It means it won't attach your organs and the antibiotics you are getting will be solemnly against infection of the skin."

Ana lets out a relieved breath and I kiss her head. "That's good news," I mumble.

"It is," Doctor Mirren agrees. "We have found something else in your blood though." Her head lifts from the paper and she looks at both of us for a moment without saying anything.

"What?" Ana almost demands, her hand squeezing mine for dear life.

"The human chorionic gonadotropin level in your blood is quite high," she explains, still looking at us intently.

Ana and I look at each other for a second, her eyes wide with panic again, mine with confusion. "Her what?" I ask while turning back to Mirren, who doesn't seem to find it important to immediately tell us what the hell it means.

"Her human chorionic gonadotropin level. It's 98.62 IU/I when it's normally not more than five," Dr. Mirren explains.

"English, please, woman," Ana growls, surprising both me and the doctor. I can't blame her though, the woman is talking in riddles.

"It means you're pregnant," Dr. Mirren deadpans, closing the file before laying it on her lap and folding her hands over it.

Silence fills the room as Ana and I look at her in shock. My heart is almost beating out of my chest, and I swear I'm starting to feel a little dizzy as well.

Pregnant.

Ana is pregnant.

What. The. Fuck.

"Pregnant?" Ana repeats after a few long minutes in which my brain is working in overdrive to come up with something to say.

"Pregnant," Dr. Mirren nods. "By the levels in your blood, I would say six to seven weeks, but to be sure I'd have to do an ultrasound. I can do one right now if you want to."

We stay silent once again. I have no idea what to say. All kinds of emotions run through me. I'm shocked, scared, excited, worried. I feel so much and I have no idea how to let Ana know all that.

I look at Ana, who is staring at her belly. She has placed the hand that doesn't hold mine over it, and she is biting her lip while a tear once again leaves her eye.

"I'll give you two a moment," Dr. Mirren says before she stands and walks out the door.

It's what I need to snap out of my shock, and I lean towards Ana, placing my hand over hers. "Baby? Are you okay?"

"So, I got bitten by a fish devil and now I'm pregnant too?" She still looks at her belly, her expression oozing disbelieve.

"Yeah," I nod. "But the fish had nothing to do with getting you pregnant. That was me," I joke, hoping to cut the tension a bit.

Thankfully, she lets out a small giggle. Her eyes meet mine, her teeth trapping her lower lip as soon as her giggle winded down. "Oh, God. A baby."

I look at our hands on ber belly before I look back at her. "I know. Jesus."

"I really was on birth control," she tells me, her eyes wide, almost as if she's scared that I'd think otherwise.

"Hey," I grab her cheeks and stroke them with my thumb, "I know. I believe you, don't worry."

"Are we okay with this?" She asks after another short silence. She sounds a little doubtful, and I think it's because she can't place my reaction.

I kiss her once. "I am. Are you?"

Tears fill her eyes again, and a small smile forms her lips. "I am too."

I kiss her again, properly this time, letting all the emotions go for a moment. We laugh and after that Ana cries while I pull her on my lap and place my hand on her belly once again.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispers.

I rub my thumb over the skin just under her bellybutton. "Crazy, huh?"

"Insane," she agrees. "Is it too soon?"

"Yeah, probably," I chuckle. "But for some reason, it doesn't scare me at all. We got this."

Her head moves from my shoulder, her eyes meeting mine again. "I think so too. It's all going really fast though."

I smile and nod my head. "It is. But in a good way, yeah?"

"In a good way," she agrees, her hand moving through my hair. "I love you, Christian."

"I love you too, sweetcheeks."

Ana smiles and pushes her mouth on mine, showing me exactly how much she loves me.

My head is still spinning. Ana and I are having a baby. It's all going fucking fast, but for some reason, it all seems to go exactly as planned as well. We're literally flying through a few phases at the same time now, and it equally scares the hell out of me as it excites me to the bone.

But I know that we got this. She's okay with this, and I'm okay with this. She loves me, and I love her. Simple as fuck.

And my only job right now is bringing them both home safe. Always.

_My Precious Crago._

**A/N: Fun fact: the whole thing with the fish happened to my sister when she was on a holiday in Greece with her boyfriend. She literally texted us and said; Hi, I got bitten by a fish and I'm pregnant. She also sent a picture of her in a bed, arm stretched with an IV in it, her boyfriend sitting next to her while holding her hand and holding up the ultrasound picture with the other. It was hilarious. And a huge inspiration as you can read. Hihi. X Milou.**


End file.
